The Lies We Tell Ourselves
by Took-An-Arrow
Summary: Just one more time - Just one more fix. But there is no cure for some addictions.. *Modern Au/Sexual Content - Incest Elsanna*
1. Chapter 1

Anna wasn't the best driver, even on a good day; and today, was not a good day.

She'd skipped afternoon classes – having got Rapunzel and Flynn to cover for her – and had driven straight home. She heard the smash when she pulled into the driveway, and when she got out of the car - and looked to the front of the vehicle, she saw the broken flowerpot. "Mom is going to be pissed." She winced, and shook her head. This really wasn't a problem for her right now.

She barged in through the front door, and ran upstairs – stopping right outside her sister's bedroom – and knocked.

"Go away, Anna. You should be in school." Elsa's voice came from behind the closed door.

She frowned and ground her teeth together. "I'd be there if you had actually answered your phone, or replied to one of my hundred text messages!"

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, I do!" She put her hand on the doorknob and jiggled it.

Locked.

Of course it was.

It was just typical of her sister to just shut herself away and hope that the problem would just somehow miraculously disappear. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen. "Open the damn door!"

"No!"

Anna growled in frustration, and sat on the floor, with her back against the door. "Elsa," She spoke her sister's name softly. "I know you're freaking out, but what good is locking yourself away going to do?"

There was no reply.

She let her head fall back against the wood, and sighed.

This was her fault. She had screwed up her relationship with her sister – just because she'd been cold.

* * *

"Elsa." Anna nudged her sister's sleeping form.

"Wha?" Her sister turned over and looked up at her with half closed eyelids.

"The heating's stopped working again. Can I sleep with you?"

Elsa groaned, but threw her covers back anyway; Anna jumped in and landed on top of the blonde. "Hi." She grinned down at her sister's face, and she adjusted herself so that she could be a tad more comfortable, and that resulted in her essentially straddling Elsa's leg.

"This is really inefficient." Elsa croaked out, and then cleared her throat. "Why do you need to be on top of me?"

"Why wouldn't I? That's the real question here." Anna smiled, and rested her head on her sister's shoulder; tucking herself in the crook of Elsa's neck.

"Urgh." Her sister huffed, and awkwardly pulled the blankets back over the two of them. "I hate you sometimes. You make my life so much more complicated than it needs to be."

"No you don't hate me." Anna sulked. "Take that back!"

"Fine. I take it back."

She kissed Elsa's neck; and it tasted of vanilla. "Thank you."

"Mmm hmm." Elsa responded; putting her hands around Anna's back, and began trailing her fingers up the redhead's spine.

Anna smiled. Her sister knew her all too well – This had always been the sure fire way of getting her to go to sleep - But it had been quite a few years since she'd needed the help though; her chronic insomnia that plagued most of her childhood, seemed to disappear when she hit puberty. But she did miss having Elsa tickle her back though – even if she never told her so.

"Are you in the office tomorrow?" She mumbled.

"No. Dad gave me the day off."

"Generous of him." Anna said distractedly; and she moved her hands from her side, and slipped them under Elsa's nightshirt; and started brushing her thumbs over her sister's ribcage.

The blonde was surprised by the contact, and her body jerked in response; her knee lifting slightly. "Anna, your hands are freezing." She chuckled.

"Yeah." The redhead responded and stared at the snow white neck with wide eyes. Her sister's sudden movement caused the blonde's leg to brush up against Anna's centre - and apparently - her body liked this.

Her brain on the other hand – was confused. She'd felt something similar to this when she and Hans were fooling around, but nothing quite so… Intense… as it had just been.

Did she just get turned on by her own sister?

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?" Her voice trembled slightly. She wanted to move from her position.

But at the same time – She really didn't.

"You're breathing really hard; like you're out of breath."

"Oh." She replied dumbly and she inhaled deeply, then slowly released her breath out over her sister's neck. Elsa pressed her fingers into her back, and Anna heard a noise come from the back of her sister's throat.

_Oh God!_

Whatever that noise had been - it made her libido feel like it was crackling with electricity; Her brain had decided it wanted nothing more to do with this weirdness - and that left only her libido in charge.

She pushed her hips into Elsa; she wanted that contact again. Her sister moaned and her heart started to pound.

_FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck_. I should not be doing this. I should not be feeling this – This moment of clarity only lasted long enough for her to ignore it, and then shifted her hands from Elsa's ribcage, further up.

This time, it was the blonde that jutted her hips up – And she lifted the leg that wasn't being straddled by Anna, and hooked it around the redhead's ankle; then slowly pulled it out, so that the younger sister's legs were being parted.

Anna removed one of her hands from under Elsa's shirt, and grabbed at her sister's thigh; her whole body pressed forward – and the hand still on her sister's torso slid up to just beneath her breast – and pushed under the bra – just enough to feel the soft flesh on her fingertips. Elsa's body bucked into Anna, and this encouraged the younger sibling to keep her movement going. She rocked her hips in a steady motion – the heat between her legs growing with every thrust, and she moved her face closer to Elsa's neck.

She pressed her tongue against the warm skin and drew tiny, wet circles on it. Her sister buried her hand in her messy hair - while the other hand scratched at her back through her tank top.

Anna groaned, and she increased the pace her of her hips, and dragged her teeth over the smooth neck. She bit down gently and then sucked.

Elsa gripped a handful of her hair, and started writhing underneath her – The moans that the blonde elicited took control of Anna's libido, and she increased the friction between them.

It felt mindless now.

Nothing but the sound of pleasured moans - and the need to hear her sister fall apart beneath her.

When it happened, Elsa shuddered and pulled Anna as close as she could, and the redhead could feel her heartbeat against her fingertips.

Their breathing became less frantic, and finally evened out.

There were a few moments of silence, and then the blonde pushed her sister off her. "You need to go." She said. "Now."

Anna's throat tightened, and she left as quickly as she could – when she was fully in her own room – she began to sob.

* * *

"Elsa?" She knocked on the door again, and shifted her position on the floor because her foot had gone numb. "Please. I'm sorry!"

Silence.

"We don't have to talk about it. We can never talk about it ever, if that's what you want! But please don't shut me out. We'll pretend that it never happened, and I can get my sister back."

There was still no reply; but she heard the sound of her sister sitting by the door.

At least that was something.

She turned her head so that her lips were as close to the wood as they could be without touching it. "You're my best friend." She whispered – knowing Elsa would hear her. "And I fucked it up. Just tell me how I can fix it."

"I don't think it _can_ be fixed." Elsa replied.

Her heart sank. "So that's it? We can't have anything? We'll just be two people who happen to live in the same house?"

"It's probably for the best. I'll be going to college soon, so it'll be less awkward after that."

"You're being so fucking logical!" She banged at the door as tears began to well up.

"And you're being childish." Elsa said gruffly, and Anna heard her sister getting up.

"Okay! I'm sorry." She said trying to keep her sister nearby. Yes there was a door between them, but she didn't want to lose closeness. "If you really think we should just ignore each other from now on - Then let me in one last time."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You owe me this!" She snapped and stood up. "Don't make me get Dad's tools; I can break the lock, and you know I will."

"Fine!"

The sound of the door being unlocked made her feel nervous; and when she saw Elsa she thought she was going to throw up.

Her sister looked perfect all of the time, but right now she looked like shit; her eyes were red and puffy, and there were blotches all over her porcelain skin.

She hesitated before she stepped over the threshold. She'd really, really fucked things up. "Thanks." She said quietly and went to sit at the end Elsa's bed.

"What is this going to accomplish?" The blonde asked sadly, as she closed the door.

Anna shrugged; and watched her sister take a seat at her computer desk.

"Great." Elsa said sardonically.

"I don't want to lose you!"

"I think we've both lost each other at this point, don't you?"

"No! Why do you say that?"

"Anna! We're sisters! Sisters don't make each other…"

"Orgasm." The redhead finished.

Elsa's jaw clenched tightly. "I know we've always been close, Anna, but what happened last night was too fucking far!"

"I said I was sorry!" Anna whined.

"Stop saying sorry!" The blonde stood up and began pacing.

"I don't know what else to do! I don't know how to fix what I've done."

"This wasn't entirely your fault; and that's the fucking problem!"

"What do you mean?" She asked and got up; getting in her sister's path when she didn't receive an answer. "What do you mean?" She repeated.

Elsa stared at her for a long time; not saying anything – and then she rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head. "I wanted you." She said finally, and collapsed onto the chair behind her.

Anna mouth twitched into a smile as stepped closer, and then straddled the blonde's lap; the short skirt she wore riding up her thighs. "And now you don't?" She asked wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

Her sister didn't answer – she just placed her hands on Anna's exposed legs, and ran her fingers upward; making the redhead shiver with anticipation.

She hadn't expected this - She wanted it – But she hadn't expected it.

She'd spent every waking minute since last night - thinking about Elsa moaning underneath her. She'd gone through every conceivable emotion before she finally accepted that she wanted her sister. But after how Elsa had acted afterwards – she didn't think it would ever happen again; and she just couldn't live without her. So she decided - after spending the whole morning in school thinking about how she was going to make it up to her – she would say sorry, and keep her feelings to herself.

She gasped when she felt fingers brush at her core through her panties; and she grabbed a handful of platinum blonde hair – yanking it so that they were face to face. "I want you inside me." She whispered, and nipped at her sister's bottom lip.

"_Fuck_." Elsa groaned.

Anna's skin felt cool as her sister pushed aside her underwear, and she shuddered as a finger brushed against her entrance, but she kept eye contact with the blonde.

One finger slid inside her slowly, and then was pulled out at the same pace; rubbing her juices over her clit. "You're so wet." Elsa said in complete awe.

"You'd better do something about that." She growled; Libido was rearing its head again – and it was too horny to be teased.

Elsa gave her a small nod; and when she entered the redhead again - she pushed two fingers inside, and her thumb covered her sister's small bundle of nerves.

Anna pushed against the digits inside her; grinding herself harder as she brought her lips to her sister's. Their kisses were messy, and primal, and interrupted with moans from them both. She let one her hands that were buried in her sister's hair drop to the waistband of Elsa's pyjamas, and she slid her hand beneath the elastic, and brushed along her sister's clit.

The position was awkward. Their wrists kept bumping into each other, but she needed to touch Elsa; needed her to feel what she was feeling.

Their thrusts increased with every passing moment; and she pulled away from her sister's mouth. "Harder. Faster. Deeper." She demanded breathlessly.

Elsa's eyes narrowed - and she smirked as she removed Anna's hand from her pyjamas and lifted her up – still inside her - and put her on the bed. With her free hand she pushed Anna's legs apart wider, and kneeled above her. "How deep?" She asked; baring her teeth in a feral smile.

Anna thought she was going to come there and then. She'd never thought her sister could look like that; but fuck she wanted to see that look again. "Deep."

Elsa carefully pushed in as far as she could go. "That deep?" Anna bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"Oh, fuck!" She yelled out when her sister plunged herself inside; and she grabbed onto blondes hair again. "Fuck! Elsa!" She screamed, as her sister pounded harder, and faster, and deeper – just like she'd wanted – and it was even better than she thought possible. She bucked and writhed - and she didn't care about the lewd noises her body was making; or that she no longer spoke any actual word – just grunts and groans.

When she felt the build-up to her release, she knew Elsa sensed it too - because her sister put every ounce of energy she had into fucking her until she screamed.

It hit her hard; and she wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist as she spasmed and she screamed out her sister's name.

Elsa fell on top of her with an exhausted thud, but Anna didn't free her sister from the binding of the legs.

"That can't happen again." The blonde stated after the energy had died down between them; and the fact that they were sisters came crashing back. She tried to pull away but the redhead refused to let her go. "Anna." She warned through gritted teeth.

"You can't make this – not have happened." She said; loosening her grip so that Elsa could remove her fingers from inside her. "It will happen again – and we both know it." She let her legs drop and her sister moved as quick as lightening - but didn't deny her bold statement.

She got up from the bed and pressed up against Elsa, who was standing by the door - no doubt to tell her to leave again – and then she kissed her; her tongue pushing inside, and the response from her sister was immediate. Elsa slammed her against the door – her knee going between Anna's legs, and the redhead groaned. She was still sensitive, but not so much that she could stop herself from grinding against the toned limb.

Then Elsa stepped away quickly, and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Just…"

"…Go. Yeah, I know." Anna shook her head as she opened the door, and she stepped out into the hallway.

_Well, that's just… Fuck _She thought as she made her way into her room, and plopped down on her bed face first.

Her sister was going to be the end of her. She just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't write smut, or angsty stuff. I live in very fluffy world, with kittens and puppies and rainbows. This is so far out of my comfort zone, I don't even.**

**But I thought I'd try. And if it sucks, I'm very sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Elsa wasn't even sure why her parents even bothered to throw a going away party. She didn't really know anyone, and had very few friends; in real life anyway. She had plenty of friends online - But almost all of them lived in different states, and the rest in other countries.

But in real life? Yeah, she had no friends at all. The only real friend she'd had was her sister.

And they hadn't spoken in months.

So here she was - stuck in a room with her parents, Anna and her douchey fucking boyfriend, Hans; Her cousin, Rapunzel and her sorta-okay boyfriend Flynn; and Marcy Dunn; a girl who she was only friends with in ninth grade, because she owned a PS3. Elsa stopped being friends with her with moment she'd finally managed to save up for her own games consol, and she could stop having to hang out with the weird kid that ate her own hair.

Which she was doing right now.

Everyone was basically forced to be here. This was worse than if her parents done nothing at all.

She wished she was already in her new dorm.

She wished that she hadn't put college off for so long, just to work for her father.

She wished Anna wasn't looking at her like a wounded puppy.

Fuck everything.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" She asked as she stood up, and picked her empty glass off the table.

There was a chorus of No's and a Scotch for her Dad.

She walked into the kitchen – grateful for the silence – and prepared her father's drink.

_One more night_. She told herself. She didn't try and kid herself into thinking it would be one more sleep. As much as she needed to get out of this house - as much as she needed to get away from her sister - and as happy as she was about finally making it to college; She was scared shitless.

She was going to be on her own, and she really wasn't the best at social interactions.

"Excited?" Anna asked as soon as Elsa had turned around to go back into the Den.

"For fuck sake, Anna." She scolded her sister. "Why were you just standing there like a creep?"

Anna shrugged, and stepped closer. "You didn't answer my question."

"Just take a couple of steps back." She waved her free hand at her.

"Why?" Her sister stuck out her bottom lip.

"You're being petulant. Stop it."

"Make me." Anna took another step - well and truly invading her personal space – and put her hands on the buckle of Elsa's leather belt.

The blonde spilled every ounce of Scotch out of the glass in an effort to avoid her sister touching her. "Don't." She warned.

"Why aren't you over this yet?" Anna asked; throwing her a dishcloth to wipe up the liquid on the floor. "It's been months!"

"Oh, I'm fucking sorry," She whispered angrily as she bent down and mopped up the alcohol. "I hadn't realised there was an allocated amount of time in which I had to 'get over' fucking my sister. I told you it wouldn't happen again – and it hasn't."

Anna said nothing.

Elsa didn't want to admit it to herself – but it had been hard staying away.

It wasn't just that she wanted her – she missed talking to her too. Anna had been her best friend, and now she had nothing.

"Hey Babe." Hans said as he strolled into the room. "I'm gonna get going – this party's a bust." He looked at the blonde with a smirk. "No offence, Elsa."

"None taken!" She replied cheerily. "I literally hate every single thing about you; you have absolutely no redeeming qualities - and can't wait to never see you again - you worthless, putrid, parasite of a human being. No offence!" She grinned at him, and from the corner of her eye she could see Anna's mouth drop open in shock.

"_Righ_t." He drawled as he raised his eyebrows. "Anna, talk to me when you nut-job sister leaves." And he left through the back door without so much as a kiss goodbye.

"Elsa!" Her sister snapped and stamped her foot on the ground.

"What?" She faced Anna, and asked with feigned ignorance.

"I cannot believe you just did that! He's my boyfriend for crying out loud! What the Hell is he going to think of me now?"

"Yeah, why? Why is he your boyfriend? Why have you put up with his shit for months? The guy is a money-grabbing asshole. What exactly does he have that just keeps you following him around like he's God's Gift?"

Anna laughed mirthlessly. "He's a good lay."

"I'm better." Elsa leaned into her sister's face with a snarl, and got slapped as her reward.

"Yeah." Anna hissed her agreement. "But you know what? It doesn't matter how badly he treats me – it doesn't come close to what you can do just by looking at me."

Her sister began to walk off, and she grabbed her by the arm. "What do you mean 'How badly he treats you'? Does he hurt you?"

"No, Elsa." Anna snatched her arm away from her sister's grasp. "But thanks for the concern." She said sarcastically and shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen.

Elsa rested her elbows on the breakfast bar, and put her face in her hands.

_Well, that's just…Fuck._

"Elsa, Honey?" Her Mother called out. "Are you done getting Dad's drink? We want to start a game of Clue before Marcy has to leave."

_One more night. One more night._ That was what was getting her through this. _One more night._

"Yeah!" She sighed.

* * *

It was three in the morning, and she was wide awake. She had her arms tucked under her head, and she was looking up at the constellation of stars on her ceiling, that she and Anna had painted when they were younger.

Everything except the bare essentials was packed up in boxes, and her room didn't feel like her room anymore; not that it really had for a while. She rolled over onto her side and picked up her phone from the bedside table; pulling up her photos. They were mostly of Anna; but that was the only reason she was looking.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop herself from crying. How could she have let things get so fucked up? She had to talk to her. It was her last night here. She was probably asleep though, and even if she wasn't – Elsa would most likely be the last person she wanted to talk to.

But she had to talk to her.

She slammed the phone down on the bed; and stood up.

There was one fairly discreet way of finding out if her sister was asleep, and she hadn't used it in years.

She tiptoed over to her built in closet, and opened it up; it looked sad without all her clothes in - she thought briefly - before stepping inside it, and closing the doors behind her. She blindly felt for the cushioned bench at the back of it and sat down –making sure to avoid the part that squeaked – and then she slowly pulled at the piece of string attached to the back. It slid open.

This particular design had not been in the blueprints of the house – it was something that she and Anna had done themselves. Their Dad would kill them - even now if he found out, and he'd probably go on about how they'd devalued the property.

But who fucking cares?

Once the panel was fully open, she could see a dim light shine through the slats in Anna's wardrobe, and she shifted closer. She could just about make out her sister's head on her pillow. She edged closer again when she heard a noise and couldn't figure out what it was.

Her breath caught when she finally got a full view.

Anna was over the covers, and her lower half completely naked; her left leg propped up – bent at the knee – while one hand pumped a dildo leisurely inside her, and the other massaged her clit with a vibrator. She didn't seem to be in any rush to orgasm.

Elsa felt her entire body blaze with desire, and her core became instantly wet.

_Fuck._

Her sister's chest was exposed, and heaving; her tank top was raised up to her chin, but her hands were too occupied to tend to those perfect fleshy mounds. Her eyes were closed as she moaned quietly; and Elsa cautiously pushed Anna's closet door open.

Her sister stopped when she heard a creak, and snapped her head towards the blonde.

Elsa told herself that she should close the door, and go back to her own room as she scooted out of the wardrobe into Anna's room.

She told herself she should look away as she fully took in the sight of Anna's mostly naked, sweaty body.

She told herself she shouldn't be turned on when Anna began pushing the neon blue dildo back inside her.

Then she stopped trying to fool herself.

Her fingers twitched as she stood at the bottom of her sister's bed, and watched in complete wonder and arousal as Anna pushed the silicone toy all the way inside her; and moaned.

She almost fell to her knees at the sight.

Her skin felt like it didn't belong to her, and the noises alone were making her lose her mind.

She looked at Anna – whose eyes were locked on her – and she didn't see anger; just desire.

She climbed onto the bottom of the bed and sat on her knees between Anna's legs. She wasn't sure what to do; she didn't want to stop Anna pleasuring herself; she liked seeing the dildo go in and out – she liked that it filled Anna so completely.

She tentatively touched her sister's freckled thigh, and trailed her fingers up; and that simple act made Anna buck.

"Fuck, Elsa." Her sister sounded as if she was on the verge of tears, and she dropped the vibrator from her hand; and flung her arm up over her head.

The blonde grabbed the wild, vibrating toy that had been left unused and was aimlessly bouncing on the mattress - and she turned it off.

When she touched her sister again, it was to cover the fingers that grasped the silicone phallus, and helped her sister fuck herself. She leaned forward, and placed her hand next to Anna's hip; her head bent down resting on her stomach.

"Oh, sweet fucking -" Anna moaned, and Elsa pushed her hand harder.

She imagined what it felt like to be as full as her sister was right now, and the thought made her wetter; if that was even possible.

It had been a hundred and twenty eight days since she'd last seen Anna with her legs wide apart and ready for her to take her – and she'd thought of very little else since that day.

She wanted her; it was this base, primal need to make her sister to dig her nails into her back, and yank her hair and scream her fucking name as she came.

She took Anna's hand away from the toy inside her so that she was now fully in control of it - and she shifted herself further up her sister's body - letting her tongue dance across damp skin, until she reached her beautiful, exposed breasts. She looked into Anna's eyes; smiling - and this made the redhead whimper. She circled her tongue around a hardened nipple and then bit down gently.

"Please, Elsa." Her sister pushed her chest up against her mouth, and grabbed her hair; The blonde began to suck at the nipple, and pushed the dildo in faster, and harder, and deeper – and she listened to every sound that Anna made, and every twitch she felt beneath her – and it guided her to where she needed to be.

She wanted to be good for Anna.

When the moans became louder, she pulled away from the firm breast and smashed her lips into her sisters.

It was three in the morning. Their parents mustn't hear them - their parents mustn't find out.

But she needed Anna come underneath her. She needed her to moan into her mouth. She needed to feel the screams of pleasure reverberate through her body.

Elsa's arm felt like it was on fire, but she couldn't slow down; not until…

Anna's arms wrapped around her neck, and her legs around her waist as she spasmed – pounding her hips into her sister's hand and the toy that it held. She screamed her pleasure into Elsa's mouth and pulled her lips away so she could breathe. When it was over Elsa collapsed on top of Anna; and buried herself in her neck.

This was so very beyond wrong. Why had she allowed for it to happen again? What the fuck was it about her sister that made her lose all of her senses? This was the last time. The absolute last time.

When Anna untangled her limbs from her - without being asked – she didn't want to leave.

"Isn't this where you run away?" Her sister asked as she removed the toy from inside her. She sounded bitter; the desire had gone, and now all that was left was hurt.

"Okay." She mumbled as she rolled off her, and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to her sister. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that really the best you've got?" Anna's voice cracked at the question. "Do you even _know_ what you're sorry for?"

"For causing you pain."

"A hundred and twenty eight days." Elsa wanted to laugh; of course Anna would count the days – just like she did. "That's how long. Four fucking months of being ignored, or talked to like a complete stranger!" A pillow hit her in the back of her head and she turned around.

Even with her anger, her sister had that post-coital glow; and Elsa's wetness began to get uncomfortable. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't give me back those nights I cried myself to sleep! Sorry doesn't give me back those pounds I lost from not being able to eat! Sorry doesn't give me back those days I lost when I was in hospital!"

"Wait. What?"

"You didn't even come to see me! You're sorry's are fucking worthless to me!"

"When were you in the hospital?"

"Don't play stupid, Elsa." Anna clenched her teeth together and sat up against the headboard.

"I'm not." She snapped, and shifted herself closer to her sister. "When _**the fuck**_ were you in the hospital? And why the fuck didn't Mom and Dad tell me?"

Anna studied her for a moment - searching her blue eyes – and then frowned. "You didn't know? Really?"

"No! Anna, no matter how screwed up my head is – I would've come to see you! Now, why were you there?"

Her sister bent her head, and pulled the blankets over her naked body. "I took some of Dad's sleeping pills about three months ago." She said quietly.

Elsa's heart sank. She hoped it wasn't her fault; but she suspected it was. "Some?" She swallowed nervously.

"All… All of them. And some vodka."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where was I?"

"It was when Mom took you to see Aunt Tabitha." Elsa laughed. "Why is that funny?" Anna scowled.

"It isn't funny." She reassured her sister. "It's just that Mom sent me there because she thought I was '_too sad'_ And maybe a change would bring me out of myself."

"Hoo boy, did she get that wrong." Her sister joked sadly.

"I would've come home, if I'd known."

"Yeah." Anna said, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I've missed you."

"Yeah, well; that's your own fault."

"I know." She exhaled slowly and laid herself down on the bed.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone back to your room yet." Anna stared down at her with a raised brow.

"I can if you want me to."

"I don't."

She gave her sister a half smile. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I deserved much worse."

Anna made an undecided noise in response. "Will you apologize to Hans?"

"Nope."

"Because you don't like him? Or because you're jealous?"

Elsa bit her lip. She had four hours left in this house; if ever there was a time to be honest, it might as well be now. "Both." She swallowed. "I don't like the idea of him touching you."

"But you've never liked him; even before we… You know."

"Anna." She said her name softly as she sat up. If she was going to be honest, she might as well go all the way. "This is not a new thing for me. Even before we… You know'd, I felt something… more than sisterly towards you. I just locked it away." Anna raised her brow and stared blankly at her for a few seconds. It was cute, but also petrifying. "Are you, okay?" She asked tentatively.

"Mmm hmm." Anna nodded. "How long exactly?"

"I don't know." Elsa shrugged. "But I realised that Summer we were at Camp and you got sick."

"I was sixteen then. That was two years ago!"

"I know."

"But two years, Elsa!"

"I'm well aware of the timeline."

"How did I not know this?"

"That's not really something I can answer."

"No." Anna replied and rested her head against the headboard.

There was silence for a long time after that. It wasn't comfortable; but it wasn't _uncomfortable_ either. It was like static.

"Will you ever come back?" Anna asked finally. "Home, I mean."

"For holidays, I guess."

"That's it? Dad wants you to take over the business."

"Dad can fuck off."

"Oh. Okay." The redhead played with her blanket for a moment. "I'm going to miss you."

"You know there are phones, and email, and Skype and even snail mail!"

"But will you answer me? Will you reply?"

"Yes." She said putting her hand on her sister's knee. "I will."

Anna leaned over and kissed her. It was a different kind of kiss to the ones they'd shared before. It wasn't the kiss that they used to give when they were just sisters, and none of the other stuff had got in the way; and it wasn't the heated - fucking your brains out - kiss either. It was languid, and sensual, and could very easily end up in the – fucking your brains out kiss – territory.

The part of her that was logical - the part that knew what they were doing was wrong – told her she should stop this; but she didn't want to.

It was her that changed the tempo. She wanted to make the most of what little time they had left.

She eased Anna down back on the bed, and pushed the blanket away.

They had an hour and a half until their parents woke up, and she planned on pleasing her sister as many times as she could – and wanted to have her back covered in scratches before she left for college.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yet another ElsAnna fic that was supposed to be a oneshot - and my brain went 'hahahahaha nope' I hate my brain.**

**Frozen has basically taken over my life, entirely. Bye bye - things I'm sure I used to do before I watched this film. Ta-ta to any concentration on things that doesn't involve this ship. So long sleep - I shall miss you the most.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna looked at the clock on her wall – Nine forty five PM. Nine forty five was an acceptable time right? You could call someone up at Nine forty five and that would be fine. Especially college students; they were up 'til who knows when, partying and such.

Elsa _could_ be on a date.

She pursed her lips and frowned. Elsa better not be on a date.

She should call and make sure this wasn't happening right now.

She groaned and fell back on her bed - clutching her cell phone to her chest.

It had been three weeks since her sister had left for college; and apart from a couple of texts, they hadn't spoken; it was killing her. Elsa always seemed to be 'busy' when she wanted to talk. She tried to rationalize it – her sister was doing her education thing, and probably making friends – just friends – and studying, and whatever. But she missed her so much.

Her parents had noticed the change in her. She barely left the house anymore - unless it was for school – and they were constantly checking on her. They were only just starting to trust her to be alone before Elsa left, and now it was like just after the sleeping pills incident all over again.

There was a knock on the door. "Sweetie?" Ten fucking minutes! She couldn't have ten minutes alone!

"Yeah." She wasn't going to tell her mother to come in. She didn't need to see that constantly concerned look.

"Hans is downstairs."

'_Why?'_ She thought. She hadn't invited him over! In fact she'd specifically told him that she wasn't going out tonight. And it was nine forty five at night! Who comes over at nine forty five at night? That's just rude!

"I'm about to go to bed Mom." She lied.

"But it's Friday night. Don't you want to go and see your friends?"

"No, Mom! Just… just tell him to come back tomorrow."

Her mother sighed. She did it loud enough for Anna to hear through the closed door. "Very well. Goodnight Honey."

"Night Mom."

She grabbed a pillow from beneath her, and smothered herself. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? No, they had to always be asking what was wrong. Her parents, her friends, Hans, her fucking therapist.

All of them persistently needling her for answers.

She screamed into the pillow.

Screw this!

She threw the pillow across the room and turned off all of her lamps - except the bedside one – she had to at least make it _seem_ like she'd actually gone to sleep. Her mother would check for sure.

She picked up her phone, and called Elsa.

Her stomach lurched at the first ring. What if she _was_ out? Her sister had never been one for socializing before; but college changes you.

The second ring; What was she going to say?

Third ring; This was a terrible idea. She should just wait until her sister was ready to talk to her.

Fourth ring; But it had three fucking weeks! How much more time did she need?

Fifth ring; Please don't go to voicemail.

"Anna?"

Anna took in a sharp intake of breath. Elsa sounded like she'd just woken up. "Hi. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's fine." Her sister mumbled. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." She felt like an idiot. "I just… We haven't spoken in a while."

"You couldn't have called earlier?"

Was that a snide comment? She couldn't tell. It was hard to distinguish between tones when her sister had just woken up. "Sorry. I didn't realise you went to bed so early."

"It's almost midnight."

She looked at the clock again, and rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry Els, I forgot about time zones!"

Elsa let out a sigh. "Yeah. Did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

She winced. Elsa had woken up a bit now - and she sounded annoyed. "Just, how freedom was treating you."

Her sister chuckled. That was an improvement. That was good. _Just stay away from the subject of that thing we're not allowed to talk about_. "It's good. Hard, but good."

Anna heard the rustling of her sister getting. "How's the apartment?"

"Urgh, don't get me fucking started. I don't know if Dad thinks I'm stupid, or doesn't care. _'Oh no Honey, the university overbooked your dorm room, I had to get you this stylish, spacious apartment instead; away from all those college ruffians'_ I bet, in a few weeks they'll start building a new science wing or something. I wonder where they got all that money from! Gosh! A generous donator! Aren't we lucky!"

Anna giggled. "So you're happy where you are then?"

"Pfft. Part of the reason I wanted to come here was so I could get out from under his thumb. It never works out." She added dejectedly.

"I say you take him for all you can right now - and then when you're done with your learnin' you can get an awesome job, and give him the finger."

"I think that's my only option right now."

Anna heard the crack of a can opening, and raised a brow. "Are you drinking that energy shit?"

"Yes! You woke me up, I'm tired."

"Sorry. I really did forget about time zones!"

"Its fine, I forgive you." There was the sound of glugging, followed by a satisfied '_Ah_' and a loud belch.

"Gross."

"Oh shut up; It's natural."

"But was it necessary to do it right into the mouth piece?"

"Yes. Is your phone broken?"

"No." She frowned. "Why?"

"You sound quiet."

"Oh. I told Mom I was going to bed."

"It's not even ten. Aren't you usually out with your friends?"

'_Yeah, well I'm moping over you. Gimme a break!'_ "I didn't feel like it tonight. Might be coming down with something, or something."

"Oh, jeez! You're a horrible patient when you're ill. I don't envy Mom if you are."

"It's better than what you do! 'No, No, I'm fine!' 'But Elsa, the Grim Reaper just called and he said he's running a bit late, but he'll be here soon.'"

"Shut up!" This was nice. This was normal. Two normal sisters, talking normally. It was like it was before. "I don't like to make a fuss."

"No, you like to ignore things and pretend they don't exist."

Silence.

Fuck.

"So have you made any friends?" Anna asked, hoping Elsa wouldn't end the call.

"Some, I guess." Her voice was tight.

"Any Dad would disapprove of?" _Please be okay. Please don't hang up. Please talk to me_.

There was a small laugh. "All of them. What are you doing now?"

"Uh. Talking to you?" She creased her brow at the abrupt change.

"Is your laptop on?"

She looked over at the paused video of kittens playing. "Yes." A window popped up on her computer screen. "Huh, someone called Elsa1297 wants to talk to me on Skype. I wonder who that could be!"

"Just answer the damn call."

"Yes Ma'am." Her hand started to shake as she went to press the accept button. She was going to see her sister.

Her breath hitched when Elsa appeared on her screen. Fuck, she was beautiful. "Hi." Her sister smiled timidly at her.

"Hi." She replied; and fought the urge to shove her hand down the front of her jeans.

That was all it took now? She thought angrily. Just the sight of Elsa with bed-hair was enough to make her horny. Fuck you Libido! You're gonna screw things up!

"So, how have things been with you?" Her sister asked as she clumsily put on her glasses - and blinked a few times to adjust.

That really shouldn't have been arousing. "You know; Okay. Quiet." She chuckled.

"School okay?"

"Yeah."

"And… How's Hans?" Elsa tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Do you really care?"

"You know I don't; I was just trying to be civilized. And civilized people ask how their sister's boyfriends are doing."

"He's fine, I guess." She took a deep breath. "And what about you? Had any dates?"

Elsa took a sip of her Red bull and glanced away.

Shit! Fuck. _NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo_.

"You know what?" Anna held up her hands. "I actually don't want to know." She really didn't. She couldn't bare the thought of her sister with anyone.

Elsa looked relieved, and nodded. "How are Mom and Dad treating you?"

"Mmmm." Anna scrunched up her face.

"I see." She said with acute understanding. There were some things you didn't need to use words for. "I have to say, Anna - you don't look that sick."

It was harder to lie when Elsa looking right at her. "Maybe I wasn't being entirely honest." She shrugged.

"Why?" Elsa leaned in closer with a concerned look; and Anna could see those alluring eyes clear as day.

She swallowed. "I haven't wanted to go out. I miss you. Everything's shit without you here."

Elsa stared at her for a moment, and then slumped a little. "I've missed you too."

"When are you coming home?"

"It won't be until Thanksgiving probably."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." She said sadly. "You're so far away."

Elsa pulled her laptop nearer to her. "Better?" She asked with half a smirk.

Anna laughed quietly; but truthfully it _was_ better. Closer was always better when it came to her sister. "You're a hoot." She said sarcastically.

"I try."

She froze when she heard a noise come closer to her door, and she put her finger over her lips when she saw Elsa frown. There was a quiet knock, and after a second or two of not replying, she heard footsteps walk away. She decided she'd put her earphones in to her computer.

"They're always checking on me." She mumbled. "They've hidden every kind of medicine in the house. If I get a headache or something, they bring out the bottle of Advil and they count every tablet left; every time. It's fucking annoying!"

"You tried to kill yourself, Anna." Her sister sounded hurt. "They're worried, that's all."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose; it was something she'd always remembered her sister doing. Elsa never liked people seeing her cry, and that was her way of stopping it.

She pursed her lips when something occurred to her; if she had been successful in her drunken attempt to end everything - and her father hadn't found her in time – then Elsa would be alone. She would be angry and hurt and alone.

Anna was barely coping with her sister being thousands of miles away. But if Elsa was completely gone…?

"I'm not going to try it again." Her sister didn't look convinced. "I swear."

"Was it my fault? That you tried to in the first place."

She put her hand over her face, and rubbed it. "We all deal with things differently." She said eventually. "You locked yourself away - and were fine not talking about it. I wasn't. I wanted to talk to you, and you wouldn't let me in."

Elsa leaned forward – took off her glasses - and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry." Her apology was muffled, but Anna couldn't deny the sincerity.

"I know you are." Anna said. She desperately wanted to hold her. "And I think we need to stop apologizing for things."

"I don't think that's possible." Elsa sat back in her computer chair with a thud. "You nearly died, and it was my fault."

"I don't blame you." She reassured.

"You should." Elsa growled. "I didn't even know! I didn't even notice that Mom and Dad were treating you any differently. Why didn't they tell me?"

"I told them not to."

"But why, Anna? If I'd have known, I would've talked to you."

"I don't know! They kept asking me why I did it, and I couldn't tell them the truth; and if they'd told you, I knew you would figure out why I did it, and blame yourself. I didn't want you to feel bad."

"For fuck sake." Elsa sighed.

"What?"

"How do you think I would have felt if you _had_ died?"

"I'm sorry!"

Elsa raised her hands in disbelief. "See! We're going to spend the rest of our lives saying sorry! I shouldn't have answered the phone."

"Right! Carry on ignoring me. Because that always works out so fucking well."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me!" She snapped and balled her fists up in anger. "I want you to stop being so hot and cold; Tell me you fucking want me, as much as I want you!"

"I want you – okay? I always fucking want you! I wish you were here with me; I wish I were inside you right now! I think about you all the time; and this line between me loving you as my sister, and me being in love with you, is so messed up - I don't know where one stops and the other begins. I don't even know if they're two separate things anymore! Without you I'm useless; I spend my days in basically a catatonic state because I miss you so fucking much."

Anna blinked. "You're in love with me?"

"What did you think? That I just had a little crush on you for two years?"

"Don't patronize me! How was I supposed to know? You never _actually_ said you loved me; you just said you felt something other than sisterly."

"I'm sorry."

"Uch. I'm sick of hearing the word sorry." Anna shook her head.

"I think we're destined to keep saying it."

"Maybe we should change the word."

"To what?"

"I dunno. Sweaty Ballsack." She shrugged.

Elsa smiled slowly before it turned to a full grin. Anna liked seeing it. "Okay." The blonde nodded. "Sweaty Ballsack it is."

"This could end up being really funny, or really infuriating."

"Either is possible." Her sister chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair.

Anna didn't know why – but she'd always been besotted with her sister's hair; she always wanted to touch it. It was like some sort of magical power source - And up until recently, she thought that she was just jealous of how perfect it was. But now she wondered if something else had been behind those feeling she had.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

Elsa stilled, and sucked at her bottom lip for a few moments. "Just kiss?" She asked softly.

Anna's arms became instantly covered in goose bumps from arousal. "No." She breathed; and lifted her hand to the top button of her shirt, and unbuttoned it. "No, definitely not just kissing."

She watched as her sister leaned in closer - her icy blue eyes becoming darker with every button she undid; and her breathing became more ragged.

Once it was fully open, she began removing the item, but Elsa stopped her.

"Leave it like that." She demanded huskily.

Anna smirked; and stored that information away in a safe place. She did as she was told, and was thankful to her past self for wearing a front clasp bra today. She unfastened her underwear, and let it fall to the side, to join her shirt; then she brushed her fingers over her already hard nipples, and they became almost painful.

"Tell me what you want me to do." She pleaded.

"Lick your finger."

Anna put her index finger in her mouth - sucking on it slowly; and then she dragged it over her tongue as she pulled it out. Elsa's jaw clenched tight. She circled her nipple a few times, and then began dragging her nails over it. Her sister said nothing to discourage her, so she carried on with a slowly steadying speed.

"Pinch your other nipple."

She lifted her other hand and squeezed; there was a sharp intake of breath at the contact; and she never took her eyes off her sister; her mind imagining her there – imagining her being the one to touch her. She was so wet.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Elsa's gaze flickered upward. "That's up to you." She smiled that smile that Anna loved; the one where she bared her teeth in unadulterated lust; the one that turned her on so fucking much - She wasn't sure how long she was going to last if she kept that up.

"I wouldn't waste time on foreplay. Do you have a toy?"

Her sister nodded. "In my bedroom."

"Better get to bed then."

Elsa grabbed the laptop and carried it off; and as her sister made her way to her room – Anna removed her jeans and pulled out her dildo from under the bed.

After an agonizing minute, she saw her sister's face again, and she held up her own silicone phallus. It was surprisingly pink. "That's not a colour I'd expect from you." Anna chuckled quietly.

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "It made me think of you."

"That's incredibly sweet; and incredibly arousing at the same time." She lifted her own toy. "I may have got this because I thought of you." She looked at it critically. "Maybe not exactly. They didn't have the blue I wanted there."

Elsa's face became still, and Anna wondered if this was the point where she ran away. It was much easier when all you had to do was disconnect.

"We're in too deep now, aren't we?" Her sister said finally.

"We were always in too deep." That probably wasn't a comfort. "Elsa?" She picked up her laptop and held it close.

"Yeah."

"Please don't run away now."

"I won't. I'm done running." She said it with such certainty, that Anna believed her.

She felt relief, and then she frowned. "You're thousands of miles away! You couldn't have figured this out sooner?"

"Uh… Sweaty Ballsack?" Her sister shrugged.

Anna laughed so hard no sound came out, and she couldn't breathe. She was fairly certain she was drooling - and in anyone else's company she would at least _try_ and wipe it away. But Elsa loved her; warts, and slobber, and all.

"Oh my gosh." She panted as the laughter started to subside several minutes later. "That was amazing." She collapsed on the bed and looked at the computer screen.

Elsa beamed at her. "I'm very talented."

She cocked a brow. "Yes, you are." She smirked.

"You go from amused to aroused, so quickly. It's pretty impressive."

"Funny is sexy. And besides – I just have to look at you and I'm there."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Els, if you use your pink thing, I don't want to see." Elsa looked hurt and she continued on before her sister could say anything. "I've never seen you." She explained. "You've always had clothes on; and when I do see you for the first time – I want it to be for real. I want to know what you feel like; what you taste like; what you smell like. I want a full sensory overload from you."

"Okay." Her sister blushed. "I'm going to pretend it you."

"You'd _better_ pretend it's me!"

"So demanding." Elsa smirked and Anna saw her shift into a more reclined position; and she followed suit.

"Do you want to see _me_?"

"Yes."

She opened her legs wide, and placed the laptop between them – adjusting so she got the angle in a perfect position. It was very technical, and she was oddly turned on by the process.

She pressed the tip of the dildo to her entrance, and pushed it in slowly. She was so wet it slid in almost flawlessly. Elsa's head was bent slightly and her eyes were unblinking. She looked stony; unmoving; and it was sexy as hell.

She pushed the phallus in further, and moaned. She saw her sister's shoulder moving rhythmically.

"Is it good?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." She answered and slowly pulled out her toy.

"What am I doing?" Her sister's voice was low.

"You're fucking me. You've got your ugly pink cock in a strap. And you're fucking me." She pushed it in further this time, and her walls clenched tightly

"How? Tell me."

She pulled it out again. "I'm wearing what I had on the first time you were inside me." When she pushed the toy back in, it was harder, and it went all the way to the hilt. Elsa moaned. "My shirt and my bra are unbuttoned and loose." She began pumping the dildo inside her with vigour. "You've bent me over my vanity dresser, and you're behind me."

"Fuck, Anna."

"You want me on the vanity so you can look at me in the mirror. And you can see breasts bounce with every thrust." She saw Elsa increase her speed, and her mouth was opened and trembling. "You've got a hold of me by my waist and my skirt's in your hands. You're pounding me so fucking hard, Els." Her sister's moans increased; She was glad she still had her earphones in - they were so loud – And she felt herself losing control with every noise.

"Oh fuck, Elsa." She repeated over and over as her dildo got faster and faster until she began to convulse - and she slammed her hand over her mouth to try and muffle her orgasm, and held the toy in deep as she spasmed around it.

"Well, that's just…" She breathed out when she finally managed to speak again.

"Fuck!" Elsa laughed.

"Now, _that _ was amazing."

"I think we should do that more often."

"Big yes vote from me." Anna sat up, and properly looked at her sister. She was very flushed. "There was something I meant to say earlier."

"Okay. What was that?"

"I'm in love with you too."

Elsa said nothing back; she just gave her a wide happy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where are we going? Beer run, or bar?"

Elsa looked at her friend Kristoff sitting next to her on the cosy leather couch, and gave him a lop-sided grin. "I vote beer run."

"You're only saying that because you want to stay here in your sweet-ass swanky apartment and make out with my sister." The blond haired boy said scrunching up face. "Which, by the way, is really weird for me to see!"

"Why?" She asked; delving into his bag of M&amp;M, and stealing a piece his chocolate. "Because she's your sister, or because you and I," She waved her finger between them both. "didn't connect in a _sexual way_?" She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I think you know me well enough by now, to know that I am _always_ disappointed when I don't connect in sexual ways." He picked up his near full beer and took a swig. "I think I was just your college experiment."

"Yeah. Turns out – I really do prefer boobs."

"Don't we all my little Ice Queen? Don't we all."

"Fuck off; I'm not an Ice Queen!" She sulked, and pushed her glasses back up her nose with annoyance.

"She's not an Ice Queen, Kristoff." A voice from the corner of the room called out.

"Thank you, Olaf!" She said gesturing to the young man sitting on the floor counting marbles. "Someone here likes me."

"Olaf likes everyone though." Kristoff cocked his brow at her. "And I didn't in _any way_ say that I didn't like you; it's just that you can be pretty cold at first; but you know - when you actually let people get to know you, you're pretty awesome. But you do only have like, four friends."

"Your fucking ferret isn't my friend; he's rodent."

"He's not a rodent!" Her friend picked up his pet and smooched him on his head. "Are you boy?"

"Dude, that is gross. You know, it wasn't because of my sexuality we didn't work out – it's because you're way too fond of that thing." She grimaced.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "But if you don't count Sven, that means you only have three friends.

"Then I have three friends. So what?"

"I mean," He glared at her with one eye closed. "You do know you're fucking hot, right? And you got them brains and stuff. Really, if you actually thawed out a bit you'd be popular as fuck; as it is - you hang out with a guy that counts marbles; a guy who might smoke a bit too much weed and possibly has an unhealthy relationship with his ferret; and a giant nerd?"

"Your sister's not _that_ tall."

"Yeah, she is. She's a nerd and a troll and a giant." She was surprised when she'd first met Kristoff and Truda that they were siblings; they were physically so very different. It wasn't for a few weeks that she found out that he was adopted.

"But you love her." She said; patting him on the shoulder.

"_Well._" He puffed out his cheeks. "You gotta love your sister haven't you?"

Elsa stayed quiet; she wasn't touching that subject with a barge pole.

"My point is," He continued. "If you actually responded to those other hot people who try to converse with you on a day to day basis – you might actually have more friends. Much better looking friends! And then you'd leave us behind because you'll realise that we're actually a bunch of weirdos." He squinted at her for a moment and hmm'd. "Actually, that would work out poorly for us – so ignore everything I just said - and continue to be socially inept."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "I'm fairly certain you're only friends with me because of my apartment though."

"That is an unjust accusation!"

"_Yeah_." She drawled, as she snatched his mostly full beer from him, and chugged it down. When she'd finished the bottle, her face felt like it was having some sort of seizure. "This stuff is disgusting. _Bleh_." She shuddered.

"Well, not all of us are used to having parents so rich, we can afford to drink and bathe in champagne all day."

"Is that really what you think happens?"

"Yeah." He nodded and pulled another bottle from the pack, and handed it over to her; then got one for himself. "You also have a basement full of gold coins and you go diving in it."

"You're confusing me with Scrooge McDuck."

"My bad."

"You're an idiot." Elsa said as she clumsily stood up. "Do you have any idea how painful diving into gold coins would be?"

"No. But clearly _you_ do." Kristoff looked up at her smugly through his lashes.

"I'm ignoring you and going to see how your sister's doing with the food."

"Okay. Try not to have sex in there. We'll only be a few feet away, and it'll make me and Olaf _really_ uncomfortable."

"Shut up Ass Hat." She gave him the finger as she walked off.

"Nice come back Ice Queen." He yelled out after her.

"My brother giving you shit?" Truda asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing I can't handle." Elsa smiled and bent down to inhale the delicious aroma cooking in the pot. "Yeah, I'm definitely keeping you." She leaned against the counter and let out a long sigh from the effort of getting to the kitchen.

Walking was hard when you were buzzed.

"Oh, are you now?" Her girlfriend pressed herself fully against Elsa; and removed the steamed up glasses from her face. "Don't I get a say?"

"Nope." Elsa pulled down on the other woman's sweater and kissed her.

She'd met Truda, Kristoff and Olaf on her second day of college while she was sitting alone by a tree, reading a book. She'd been a tad startled when a short, dark haired young man had sat down cross legged in front of her with a wide smile, and told her she looked like Winter. The other two had only come over to usher him away.

Olaf was probably more intelligent than all three of them put together, but he was a bit like an overly friendly stray puppy when it came to people; the problem was that sometimes people petted him, but more often than not they treated him like shit.

Friendship had come surprisingly easy with the two young men, but it had been hard with Truda. Elsa was convinced the other woman hated her because they argued all the time. They argued about politics, religion, philosophy and which Disney cartoon was the best. But after her failed make out session with Kristoff on a drunken night, she was told that Truda thought that Elsa was too perfect and she wanted find her flaws. The blonde was apparently too modest and sweet for someone so beautiful; and not elitist enough for someone who came from a wealthy family. _'Basically; my sister wants in your pants'_ Kristoff had told her.

Eventually Elsa won her over, and they fell into a relationship quickly after that.

Everything about their coupling felt nice. She liked that Truda was tall and dark, with an Amazonian physique. She liked that they made each other laugh. She liked that Truda would hold her hand when they went shopping. She liked that when they introduced each other, it was as girlfriends. And she liked the sex.

It was all healthy, normal relationship stuff.

Yes, sometimes – most times - she imagined that it was Anna, not Truda with their head between her legs; or deep inside her – but it wasn't.

And up until five ago, she and Anna continued their late night Skype calls – where they would talk and then pretend that it was the other that was in control of the dildo fucking them.

But she had to stop it. What they were doing was screwed up. She needed normal; for her own sanity she needed normal - And that couldn't happen with her sister in her head all the fucking time. So every day for the last five days, she'd forced herself to ignore the phone calls and the messages. And it was hard.

Truda lifted her up on the kitchen counter, and Elsa wrapped her legs around the taller woman as they kissed, and hands slid up her thighs. The kisses were different though; she couldn't pretend they were anyone other than her girlfriend, and it made it easier to forget Anna. But sometimes it made her miss her so much.

She groaned when the other woman pulled away.

"Something's burning."

"Yes, it is." Elsa smirked.

"You're insatiable." Truda said; looking pretty pleased with herself as she untangled from the blondes legs and stirred what ever it was that was cooking. "Hold my jar of olives."

Elsa took the jar and held it up like she was doing a presentation. "Why am I holding these?"

"It'll give you something to do."

"Okay." She mumbled as she took out one of the olives, and put it in her mouth. "I just remembered I don't like them." She scowled and spat it back in the jar.

"You did _not _ just do what I think you just did."

"Nope." She sucked at her top lip and held her breath to try and stop herself from laughing, but that just made her snort.

"You're just…"

"What?" The blonde grinned wickedly; pulling the other woman closer, and began kissing her neck.

"Unbelievable." Truda sighed.

Elsa closed her eyes and trailed her tongue up the brunette's neck. "I guess it's lucky you like me, hm?" She whispered and nipped at an earlobe.

"I guess it is." The taller woman mumbled as she blindly stirred the contents of the pot; awkwardly pressing their lips together.

"_So she's here? She's alright?"_

Elsa pushed her girlfriend away roughly, and her heart started to pound.

"_Yeah, she's in the kitchen."_

NoNoNoNoNo. No. This couldn't be happening.

She jumped off the counter - ignoring Truda's confused look - and walked back into the main room with the olives still in her hand.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Her sister looked like a lost puppy. "Thanksgiving is in two days; you're not at home – and you've been ignoring me!"

Elsa had told herself that when she finally spoke to Anna again, she would do it over the phone so she didn't have to look at her - and she would tell her that this thing between them was over. She had convinced herself that if she stopped all contact, eventually they could go back to normal. That she would stop wanting her. That they could be sisters again. She never thought that Anna would come to her.

And now as she stared at Anna standing in front of her – all those lies she told herself came crashing down.

There was never going to be a normal; and she would never stop wanting her.

She took a cautious step forward. "How did you get here?"

"Plane." Her sister looked at her; and then her eyes began darting around the room like a skittish animal. "You weren't returning my calls." She said it so sadly, it made Elsa feel sick. "I thought something might've happened."

She swallowed as she thought of something to say; but nothing came to mind.

"Hi. I'm Olaf."

Anna looked at the dark haired boy, and let out a squeak when he hugged her. When her younger sister gave her a panicked look - Elsa tried to tell her with her eyes that it was okay.

Olaf let her go and gave her a genuine bright smile. "You're Elsa's sister."

"Yes." The redhead gave him a polite smile back.

"She talks about you; and she has pictures of you all over the apartment. That's how I knew who you were. There are eleven photos altogether. There are three in her bedroom, two in this room -"

"Okay Buddy." Kristoff patted Olaf on the back. "The nice lady doesn't need to know all this."

"Everything okay?" Truda asked when she entered the room.

"Yeah." Elsa nodded. "My sister is here. This is my sister." She pointed to the redhead. "I didn't know she was coming."

"Oh!" Truda held out her hand to Anna. "It's really nice to meet you. We've heard so much!"

"Me too." Anna said coolly, but accepted the offered hand.

"Will you be here for dinner? We'll be eating soon. But no olives." Elsa winced. Her girlfriend was trying so hard, but Anna didn't look impressed.

"My flight home isn't until tomorrow; so maybe I _will_ stay and eat in my _own _ sister's apartment."

"Okay." Truda responded with less enthusiasm; and she took the jar of olives the blonde was still holding and kissed her on the cheek.

"Elsa," Anna's jaw tightened. "Can I talk to you please?"

_Oh fuck._ "Yeah." She put her hand on her sister's back, and guided her to her bedroom.

Once they were in, and the door was shut – Anna pushed her hard against the wall. "Is she the reason you've been ignoring me?" Her sister's voice was hushed and low, but the anger and hurt were obvious.

"Anna…"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"No. Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't have come here."

"How else was I going to get you to talk to me!" Anna snapped. "You're running away again – and you're leaving me behind! For her?" She pointed at the door.

Elsa stepped away from the wall and sat on her bed. "I thought I could –" She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know, you have no right to be pissed at me for having someone. You have Hans." She clenched her jaw and ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought I could be normal. I thought I could pretend to have normal." She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "She's a good person, and I'm using her."

"Everyone uses people." Her sister said matter of factly.

"Maybe. But it isn't fair."

"And what you're doing to me is fair? You decided that you wanted to stop this." Her sister poked at her shoulder and she pulled her hands away from her face. "You decided without the fucking courtesy of telling me." She poked again. "I thought you were done shutting me out."

"I thought I was too." She said and looked up into her sister's teary eyes. She wanted to say sorry, but they'd promised not to say that word again; and now really wasn't the time for Sweaty Ballsack.

"So now what?" Anna asked bitterly.

She wanted her life to be much less complicated. "You go home without me."

"What? No!"

"You really don't have a choice."

"So, what? You're going to stay here and live in this fake little life you've created for yourself? With a girlfriend you don't really care about?"

"It's better than the alternative." Elsa sighed, and stood up.

"No, it's not! You can't just, not be in love with me." Anna began shouting now and the blonde grabbed her by the arms.

"You're right. But how are we supposed to be together? We run away where no one knows who we are?"

"Yes! If that's what it takes!"

"You're still in school, Anna. _I'm_ still in school!"

"I hate it when you throw logic at me! Do you think any of this is easy for me?"

"No, of course I don't!"

"I want normal too, Elsa. But I want _us_ to be normal."

"That isn't going to happen though, is it?"

"Not right now, no." Anna said and bit on her bottom lip. "But it can, at some point."

"And when you say 'at some point' you mean us getting fake passports; having some sort of plastic surgery and moving to Canada?"

"Not Mexico?"

"We won't be fugitives, Anna! And the water's terrible there!"

Her sister let out a small laugh; closing the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Elsa's middle; resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Elsa couldn't push her away. She missed the touch of her sister; the smell, the warmth – so she held on to her tightly. "Elsa, I just wish that we could have it all."

"Yeah, well, if wishes were horses…" The blonde put her hand on her sister's head and stroked her hair.

"I have no idea what that means."

"It means that sometimes we shouldn't get what we wish for."

"You don't want a normal _us _ if you could have it?" Anna asked sadly as she slipped her hands under the back of Elsa's shirt and began tracing patterns on her back.

This sent shivers up the blonde's spine, and she let out the smallest of moans. "I do. But I'm trying to be realistic."

"So, you're the realist, and I'm the idealist?"

"That's the way it's always been."

Anna leaned back so that she could look at her sister. "Elsa, please come home. I need you there; and not just because of us. You know what Mom and Dad are like at Thanksgiving."

"Yeah." She replied dryly. "Do they even know you're here?"

"No." Her sister half smiled.

Elsa chuckled quietly. "Always the rebel, eh?"

Anna got up on her tiptoes and kissed her. It started softly, but as her sister ran her fingers higher up her back – Elsa needed more and she licked at Anna's lips, which parted easily and the kiss became more frantic.

Weeks upon weeks of going without this was making her desperate; and she fumbled at the buttons of the coat her sister still wore – and once it was loose the two of them awkwardly removed it; refusing to break the kiss, and they fell against the wall.

She grabbed hold of Anna's skirt - rucking up the fabric - and when it was high enough, she put her hand in her sister's underwear; she smiled a little, knowing they she made Anna as wet as her sister made her.

Anna put a foot on the nearby chair to grant her sister easier access and Elsa stroked her entrance and dragged her dampened finger over her clit; her sister bucked immediately and dug her nails in her back.

There was a knock on the door, and she pulled away quickly.

She'd forgotten there were people here. She'd forgotten her girlfriend was in another room.

Kristoff called out through the closed door. "Uh, sorry to disturb - but food's done."

"We'll be right there." She said, trying to control her voice.

"It's cool. No rush; just wanted you to know."

"Thanks."

Anna straightened up her clothes and smiled sadly at her. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"I thought you'd already decided that."

"Well, now I'm being polite about it."

"Of course you can stay."

"Thanks." Her sister gave her a crooked smile.

"Come on, we should go eat." _And out of the same room alone together_. "I don't think I've had anything since this afternoon; and I've been drinking."

"I though I tasted beer."

Elsa put her hand on the door handle, and looked at her sister. "Please try to be nice."

"To your _girlfriend_? I'll be as nice as you are to Hans."

"Anna! Please! Please don't do anything, or say anything." She practically begged.

"Fine." Her sister huffed. "I'll be as nice as I can."

"And you know Hans is a fucking asshole who doesn't deserve anyone being nice to him."

"He's had a rough childhood you know!"

"Cry me a fucking river. He's the youngest of thirteen kids – of course he says he's had a bad childhood; who pays attention to the kid who has twelve older siblings?"

"It can tough being ignored."

"Yeah." Elsa pursed her lips at her sister. "Just be nice."

"You already said that, and I already said I would be."

Elsa wondered how long that would last.

* * *

Four and a half hours, one meal and a beer run later – all five people and one ferret sat at the round dining table.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Kristoff slapped his hand down.

"Bullshit." Truda scoffed.

"Okay then." He smirked. "Everyone – except Olaf." He put his hand over his friends mouth to make sure he didn't speak. "What's the sixteenth letter?"

There was several seconds of tuneful mumbling, and finally Anna shouted, "P! P is the sixteenth letter of the alphabet!" The redhead's speech was slurred slightly from the wine coolers she'd had.

"You see! It took you _so_ long to get there." The blond man said. "Hardly anyone truly knows the alphabet. They have to sing the little fucking song."

"I know the alphabet." Olaf said as soon as Kristoff took his hand away.

"Yeah, Dude, we know."

It had actually been kind of a pleasant night. Anna had avoided Truda which Elsa was relieved about; her sister had managed to win over Olaf and Kristoff; and she wasn't surprised in the slightest. Anna was just that type of person who could talk to anyone and she'd somehow find the perfect topic of conversation and get herself some new friends – something Elsa could never do.

There was this underlying tension between her and her girlfriend though. Anna wasn't the only one that had avoided Truda, and she could see the brunette was concerned about it – but there was really nothing she could do. It was the choice of being affectionate with Truda, and upsetting Anna; or not – and upsetting her girlfriend.

She would always choose her sister.

"Okay, fine. You've proven your point." She said quirking a brow. "We're all a bunch of dumb-asses."

"I don't know either!" Kristoff said, holding his hands up in defence. "I was just pointing it out."

"So that makes you a dumb-ass too."

"Yeah." He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Okay, I'm done. Olaf, you driving?"

"Yes. No one else is sober enough." The young man frowned, and Elsa walked them all to the door after everyone got up from the table, and grabbed their belongings.

"So," Truda said tentatively as they stood on the threshold. "Everything alright? You've seemed a little off since your sister got here."

"Yeah, no, it's fine." She smiled. "Anna's just… she's going through some things, and her boyfriend is a fucker, and she took a bunch pills a few months ago." She hoped an overload of vague information would be enough to ease her girlfriend's worries.

"Oh. Okay."

"I dunno. Maybe I'm being over protective, I'm sorry."

"No, no. I get it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um, about that; I know I said I wasn't going home for the Holiday, but -"

"Yeah." Truda cut in. "It's fine."

The brunette said it in that way that meant that it wasn't fine – that it was actually furthest away from fine that anything could be; and Elsa felt horrible. They'd made plans to spend some romantic time together, and she was just blowing her off with barely a days notice.

"I'll call you." She leaned in and gave the taller woman a chaste kiss.

"Okay. Goodnight, Elsa."

She shut the door and found Anna pacing on the rug. "You told her about the pills? You couldn't have made something up?"

"Like what? _'I'm sorry I've been rejecting you, my sister doesn't like anyone but her touching me'_ Would that have done?"

"That is a personal thing, Elsa!" Anna stopped to glare at her sister. "_My_ personal thing. I don't need some random woman knowing about it. Maybe I should've tried that again, it might have made you come home sooner."

"Don't even joke about stuff like that, Anna!" Elsa plopped herself down on the sofa and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't have come to see me anyway."

"You need to make up your mind! You say that you told Mom and Dad not to tell me; but shout at me for not coming to the hospital to see you! How could I have come to see you, if I didn't know? I'm not a fucking psychic!"

"I know it's stupid, okay?" Anna snapped. "I don't even know why I'm angry at you. It's just that I always want you there when I'm in trouble, but I know it'll upset you, and I don't want to bother you."

"For future reference - I always want to be bothered."

"Noted." Her sister said glumly.

"I've missed you."

Anna stood right in front of her and cocked her head with a raised brow. "That's what happens when you shut people out."

After a few moments of silence she shook her head. "We just end up going in circles, don't we?"

"Yes, and it always ends the same way." Her sister smirked. Elsa's body tingled as Anna undid the button of her long skirt, and pulled down the zip. She leaned forward as the item of clothing fell to the floor revealing knee high leather boots and red panties. "You Like?" Anna asked; tapping the boots.

The blonde licked her lips and nodded.

Anna stepped out of the pooled fabric and closer to her sister; the leather grazing Elsa's knees, and she ran her hand down Elsa's cheek and lifted her chin, so that they made eye contact. As Anna began unfastening her blouse, the blonde reached out to touch her sister's legs, but she was slapped away, and she growled at the wagging finger. "Patience."

"I don't have any! It's been almost three months!"

"So what's a few more minutes?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Everything! Is this punishment?"

"Maybe." Her sister put her foot up on the couch next to her, and Elsa was so close she could smell the arousal. "Sit on your hands."

"What?" She looked up with wide eyes.

"You heard."

Her sister continued to unbutton her top as Elsa reluctantly did as she was told. Controlling her need to feel all that skin that was barely an inch away, was going to be hard.

With a flick, Anna's bra fell open – exposing her freckled chest – And the ache between Elsa's legs was so strong, it was painful.

"There's punishment, and then there's torture." She breathed out.

"Mm." Anna muttered distractedly; and trailed her fingers over her bare breasts, down over her stomach and slipped under the elastic of her underwear; then the outline of her hand began to move slowly right in front of her eyes.

This was not fair. "Anna, _please!_"

"Take your top and bra off." Her sister instructed.

She hesitated before she freed her hands from beneath her legs. "Can I move my hands now?"

Anna grinned down at her, like she'd passed some sort of test. "Yes." She replied and the rhythm between her legs increased.

Elsa let out a breath and she quickly removed every item of clothing on her torso - then sat back on her hands, and clenched them into fists.

There was too much going on – she didn't know where to look. Her sister's face was perfect as she pleasured herself, and her breasts bounced with every movement; the hidden fingers rubbing on her clit; and those fuck-me leather boots.

"Now take off your jeans."

She looked up and waited for permission, and her sister nodded. She hurriedly took her pants off - without breaking her eye contact until she pulled them off along with her sneakers; then she returned to her former position.

Anna raked her fingers through her blonde locks, and she moaned at finally having contact. Her sister pulled at her hair – knowing exactly how much it turned her on – and she bent down and grazed her teeth over her bottom lip, then pushed her sister, causing Elsa to fall back against the sofa.

The redhead pulled her hand out from her underwear, then knelt between Elsa's legs, and tugged at the blonde's cotton shorts until they became free. Elsa felt a blush cover her face and chest; this was the first time Anna had properly seen her like this.

"Christ, Elsa." Her sister whispered as she ran her fingers up the inside of her sister's thighs and pushed her legs further apart.

Red hair slowly disappeared from her view and she felt breath graze over her wetness – every nerve hummed at the sensation of her sister's tongue stroking her clit, and she ineffectually grasped at the cushions underneath her. "_Oh God!_" She moaned loudly, and she rocked her hips against Anna's mouth.

She never realised that this could feel so good; with Truda it was just a warm up, but this was going to make her come - and come hard.

She didn't want that. She had thought about this for nearly three months; it couldn't just be over in a couple of seconds. She put her hands on Anna's head and pulled her away.

Her sister looked hurt and she kissed her; tasting herself. "You are too good at that." She laughed softly. "I want this to last."

Anna smiled; putting both hands on her cheeks, and kissed her back.

It was a languid but passionate kiss; and Elsa considered briefly, that her sister wasn't trying to hurry because there was nothing to hurry for; because they were finally, completely alone.

After a few minutes, she felt fingers brushing against her entrance, and she took hold of Anna's wrist, then pushed her inside. She broke the kiss with a moan; putting the hand that wasn't still holding onto her sister, onto Anna's shoulder to steady herself as she rocked her hips in time with the thrusts; and the redhead leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth.

She couldn't speak; everything that came out was just noises of unadulterated pleasure – and then Anna did something inside her that made her scream, and she threw her head back. She forgot all about wanting to take her time – she just wanted her sister to keep doing that.

"_More_." She managed.

And Anna went faster and harder; and she completely fell back against the couch unable to control the spasm through her body - She just shook and screamed and her back arched when she felt her release

Once she regained the ability to move her limbs, she sat up and kissed her sister. "I love you so much." She blurted out in a cracked voice.

Anna brushed a thumb over her cheek, and that was when she realised she was crying. She hadn't cried since she was ten.

"I love you too." Her sister smiled, and began to cry as well.

She wrapped Anna up in her arms, and held her tightly; and let herself hope that this really could be the normal that they both wanted.

* * *

**A/N: So these chapters seem to be getting longer - less angsty and less smuty. I shall endeavor to remedy at least one of these in the next chapter. Unless nobody wants me to. Then I won't. It's up to you! **


	5. Chapter 5

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Anna and Elsa sat bolt upright in bed, and stared bleary eyed at their mother.

"Okay!" The redhead rubbed her eyes. "We're up!"

"Hurry, hurry. There are lots of things to do today." The older woman said as she barged into the room. "You have to go and get ready."

"Right now? Thanksgiving is _all_ day you know, Mom." Elsa frowned grumpily. "It's six in the morning."

"You sound surprised Dear; I don't know why - this happens every year!" Their mother stopped picking up laundry and cocked her head at them; holding the clothes in her hands to her chest. "Oh, it's so nice you two are getting along again. Sister's shouldn't fight." She smiled, and then her face went back to panic overload. "Okay! Up now! You can share the bathroom if you have to. Go, go, go!" And then she was off.

Anna watched her mother leave her room, and smiled at her sister. "Boy, am I glad we remembered to put our clothes back on last night."

Elsa snorted. "_And _ we're going to have to share the bathroom to save time."

"Woe is us - The sacrifices we make." The redhead swung her legs off the bed and stood up stretching her arms above her head.

The blonde came up behind her, and put her hands on her hips. "Good morning." She whispered and kissed Anna's neck.

"Mmmm. Morning." Anna smiled; tilting her head for her sister to have better access.

"I DON'T HEAR MUCH MOVEMENT UP THERE GIRLS!"

"For fuck sake." Elsa groaned, and pushed her sister to the bathroom. "YES! WE'RE DOING IT NOW!" She called downstairs.

"Wow, that was loud. And right in my ear."

"You should be used to me screaming in your ear." The blonde waggled her eyebrows as she shut the bathroom door behind them.

"Mmm hmm." Anna smirked as she picked up her toothbrush and the toothpaste.

Elsa had been very flirty with her ever since they'd got back home; and she liked it a lot. She wanted to ask her sister what had brought it on this sudden display of affection, but she was absolutely petrified that simply asking her would frighten her off. And that definitely was not allowed happen.

Elsa held out her toothbrush, and looked at her expectantly.

"Something you need?" She asked innocently.

Her sister glared at her. "Put da toothpaste, on da toothbrush; and nobody has to get hurt." She said gruffly.

"What the Hell was that voice?"

"My Mafia voice!"

"That was not a Mafia voi- I don't even know what that was - but it wasn't a Mafia voice."

"Shut up; yes it was, and it was _awesome_." Elsa stuck her tongue out at her, and waved the toothbrush in her face. "Put it on there."

"On where?" She lifted the toothpaste over the brush. "Here?" And as she began squeezing the tube, she moved so that it went all up her sister's arm.

Elsa screamed and lunged at her; grabbing hold of her by her waist and struggling to get hold of the minty paste. "You think you're so funny don't you?" She asked tickling the redhead so she would loosen her grip, and she managed to pry it out of her hands.

"No!" Anna squealed when the toothpaste was being aimed at her. "I think I'm hysterical!"

Her sister must've put half the tube down her cleavage, but she was unable to stop her because Elsa was still tickling her. She was - at some point - able to grab her sister's wrist and get her to squeeze some on her legs though. And eventually they both gave up from laughing too much.

"Girls." Their mother stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Yes." They answered in unison; trying to get control of themselves.

"When I said 'Get ready' I did not in fact mean – make a God damn mess in the bathroom. Perhaps you misheard me." She raised her brow and pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Their mother shook her head. "Just clean yourselves - and this room up." She said and closed the door.

"Sarcasm's starting early this year." Anna chuckled.

"_Well_ – it is kinda our fault. Mostly your fault though."

The redhead tapped her sister's arm. "I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't done your weird voice."

"Oh! You mean my totally awesome Mafia voice? I can see how you'd be so jealous of that, it sent you into a rage."

"You… Are such-a-dork."

Elsa smiled. "I know. Now, what do we clean first?"

"Teeth."

"Seriously? We are _covered_ in toothpaste. It's gross!"

"Yeah, well." She squeezed the tube onto her brush, and smirked at Elsa in the mirror. "So's your face."

"Nice." Her sister rolled her eyes. "You're really brushing your teeth first? Fine, I'll clean the floor."

"No, no! You have to brush too."

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you before we do anything."

And that's all they did.

It had been hard _just_ kissing Elsa – but shower sex would've been such a bad idea – for so many reasons. Their mother knocked on the door three more times in the space of ten minutes after she'd previously scolded them for their behaviour. So they cleaned themselves without looking at the other, and went downstairs.

"Mom? Is the coffee on?" She shouted as they neared the kitchen.

"No! Do it yourself!" The woman shouted from another room.

"_Okay Then_." She drawled.

"Just think." Elsa whispered as she leaned closer and put her hands on her shoulders as she walked behind her. "We've still got Christmas to go too."

"Oh. Crap on a stick. Thank you so much for reminding me."

"Anytime, Sweet Cheeks." Her sister said and slapped her ass.

"Okay; that is not a nickname I want sticking around, Ice Queen."

Anna chuckled when Elsa growled. "I'm never letting you and Kristoff be in the same room ever again."

Once they'd made coffee and had breakfast - their mother put them to work.

There were so many vegetables.

"Holy fucking shit, how many people are coming to dinner?"

"Language, Anna." Her father said giving her a stern look; and as soon as he turned his back, she gave him the finger.

"Nine." Her mother answered the question.

"That many potatoes is just excessive."

"We're peeling _all_ of them?" Elsa looked horrified.

"And, young ladies you can do it in the pool house."

"It's only six thirty, and you're already throwing us out of the house?"

"Get your Father to help carry the vegetables out."

"I don't need him to help me - I can do it myself." Anna snapped.

"This I _have_ to see." Her dad said, standing in the doorway.

_Condescending Prick_

She lifted up the sack of vegetables, and threw it over her shoulder - watching the man's face the entire time.

What a surprise – he had nothing to say.

Elsa shot ahead of her with all the necessary equipment, and opened the door.

"Thanks." She smiled at her sister, and they walked the twenty feet to the pool house.

"Have I missed something?" The blonde asked. "I thought you two were getting along." She said as she opened the glass door.

"Mmm." Anna shrugged and dumped the sack on the floor.

"DON'T JUST THROW THEM DOWN LIKE THAT, ANNA!" Their mother shouted from the window.

"And they're still constantly watching me." She clenched her teeth. "You know - I should be in college now."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have run away for six months then." Elsa replied without sympathy.

"No." She said sitting down, and began to pull out the vegetables.

Her sister sighed and took a seat opposite her. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay." Anna said giving her a sad smile; and tried not to remember yet another unhappy part of her life. "We should get on with the peeling then; yes?"

Elsa nodded. "Even though Mom and Dad didn't seem impressed with your heavy lifting skills – I was."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" She asked and licked her lips.

"No reason." Her sister shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah, right." She smirked. "How much do you want me inside you right now?" She asked in a whisper.

Elsa blushed and looked out of the glass door. "Anna, I can literally see Mom right now."

"Then stop looking at her, and look at me."

Her sister did, and she saw that those icy blue eyes had grown darker. "I don't know if I can go the whole day without you inside me."

That one sentence made Anna instantly wet. "Maybe we can sneak off somewhere."

Her sister looked back at their mother. "Not for a while."

"Fuck." She slumped down in her chair. "I wished we'd stayed in your apartment, and never come home."

"Me too."

"Of course, your girlfriend would be there."

Elsa let out an exasperated breath and picked up the peeler. "Let's not, okay? When it's us - we don't talk about Hans, or Tru."

"Yeah. No. I'm sor-" She cut herself off. "Okay."

That was probably for the best.

She didn't like her sister's girlfriend. She was too nice, and clever; and too tall! She was like, six feet; at least! Probably. Elsa clearly needed to be the tall one in any relationship. And the girlfriend was so smug about being such a good cook. _'Oh, I hope there isn't too much Origami in your food.'_

Wait - What? No.

Oregano.

Okay, so she didn't like her because she got to be with Elsa all the time; and she was so jealous of her, that everything the woman said made her want to punch her in the face. She supposed this was how her sister felt about Hans. But he _really was _ a Douche; Elsa had every reason not to like him. She only kept him around because her father liked him, and it stopped him pestering her about having a boyfriend. Although why it was important to her Dad that she not be single was anyone's guess.

She shouldn't have brought her up. The mood had changed between them now.

"Do you think Mom will burn the pumpkin pie this year?" She asked.

Her sister looked up from the potato she was peeling and shrugged. "Hope not."

Anna cursed her epic talent of saying the wrong thing, and she decided to just stay quiet for a while.

Forty five minutes of silence was broken by a rather glum looking Rapunzel and Flynn walking into the pool house.

"You're Mom kicked us out!" Their cousin's boyfriend sulked. "You know what's in the house that I will not be experiencing right now? Proper heating. Heating and TV." He nodded at Anna. "How's it going Annamus?"

"About as well as that thing you call facial hair."

He walked up to her and slapped her on the head. "So, fucking amazing then."

"I have been awake ten minutes." Rapunzel blurted out with half closed eyes, and collapsed on the sun lounger next to Elsa. "Hey Els." She waved too enthusiastically for someone who was barely functioning, and slapped herself in the face. "Ow."

The sister's snorted a laugh and Flynn climbed on the chair behind his girlfriend, and she snuggled up to him. "Just go back to sleep Zelly."

"Mkay."

She looked over to Elsa – who stood up, wiped her hands on a cloth and tilted her head at Anna, then towards the empty lounger next to the couple; then sat down with her legs either side of the chair.

Yeah, she didn't need to be silently asked twice; and she was up and sitting between Elsa's legs in a second - then her sister wrapped an arm around her waist as she fell back against her.

"How long you two been out here?" Flynn asked quietly.

"An eternity!" Anna complained.

"Almost an hour." Her sister corrected, and picked up two blankets next to her; handing one to Flynn, and putting the other over herself and her sister.

Anna immediately began tracing patterns on the inside of her sister's thigh.

"Every year I forget how super intense your Mom can be."

The three conscious people looked out the glass door and into the kitchen window.

"Have you ever noticed how… _uncomfortable_ your Mom, and her Mom," He pointed at the sleeping brunette. "Are with each other?"

Both girls studied the two women visible through the window. "Have they always been like that?" Elsa asked.

"Weren't they friends in college though?" Anna frowned. "Maybe Aunt Kate didn't like her friend marrying her brother."

"Maybe they were lovers."

"Dude!" Anna slapped Flynn on the arm. "Does your mind always go to lesbians?"

"Yeah! Of course it always goes to lesbians! I look at Inga and Kate - I see heartbroken lesbians; I see you two sitting like that – I see hot sister lesbians." Anna felt Elsa tense behind her, and she squeezed her leg. "What if though," He continued. "They're secret lovers now?"

"Well." She waved her hands around. "Maybe they are! Given how many times Dad has cheated on her – I wouldn't fucking blame her; but I don't want to know! She's my Mom."

"Who are lesbians?" Rapunzel asked drowsily.

"Ellen and Portia. Go back to sleep." He said, and kissed her head.

Anna smiled at her cousin and her boyfriend. Flynn could be an idiot sometimes - but he loved Rapunzel completely. Sure they had their ups and downs - but they were always there for one another.

Plus they were a really cute couple.

"Maybe they just stopped being friends. It happens." Elsa pointed out. "It's been twenty five years. Some friendships just haven't got that kind of longevity."

"It's still sad though." Anna sighed.

"Sometimes things come to an end, and it's just sad." Elsa said as she pushed Anna's top up slightly and brushed her fingers over her stomach.

"Like ice cream." Flynn nodded.

"Yes, exactly like that." The blonde chuckled.

They all managed to sit and talk for another fifteen minutes before their Mom came storming in, and told them to get peeling.

* * *

"I've been told to tell you food is in fifteen." Flynn informed Anna, and plopped down on the large armchair that Rapunzel was sitting on; and he put his arm around her.

They'd eventually been let back into the house after they had complained about the loss of feeling in their bodies from the cold. Although they had been banished to the crappy room that was hardly ever used; but it did have heating, and a TV - which was a vast improvement.

"Where's Elsa?" He asked.

She looked at her watch, and frowned; she'd been gone twenty five minutes. Anna knew that her sister would have to talk to her girlfriend at some point today, and she really tried not to be jealous; but she just couldn't help it. "She's Skyping her friend. I'll go get her."

She stood up and ambled upstairs – then quietly stood outside her sister's room. She wasn't eavesdropping - She told herself - She was simply making sure she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Dude, that is creepier than those guys who give their sex dolls personalities!" She heard her sister say. That didn't sound like a girlfriend type conversation.

"Tell me about it." She opened the door when she heard Kristoff answer.

"Hey!" Elsa smiled when she entered the room.

"Hi." She smiled back and sat on the bed and looked at the laptop. "Hello." She waved at Kristoff and Olaf on the screen. The girlfriend was there to - but she didn't know that Anna wasn't waving at her. "Dinner's nearly ready."

"We're having mash potato, fried onion and cheese." Olaf said with a grin.

"It's his favourite." Truda ruffled the young man's dark hair, and he swatted her away.

Anna chuckled. "That actually sounds pretty nice."

"It is." Olaf nodded. "It's the best meal in the world."

"We'll let you get going." Kristoff said. "Don't want to be responsible for your Mom freaking out at you. It was good seeing you, Anna."

"You too."

Elsa said her goodbyes and closed the laptop. "I didn't mean to take so long - Olaf started talking about some mathematical equation that none of understood; and somehow that led to the rumour about one of the Jocks masturbating to a picture of a dog wearing a bonnet."

"The life of a college student, eh?" Anna looked at the door, to make sure she'd closed it - and then kissed her sister. It was the first time they'd been alone since the morning, and with their mother constantly on the verge of a breakdown – it had been a very stressful seven hours, and she needed some comfort.

And this was definitely comforting.

She put her hand on her sister's neck when tongues brushed against each other and Elsa eased her down on the bed, pushing a knee between her legs; and fingers went under her sweater - dancing upwards along her skin, and then her sister cupped her breast; a thumb brushed over her nipple, making it become painfully hard and she moaned – deepening the kiss.

Now was not the time for this. Anyone could walk in.

But she didn't have the willpower to stop it.

Just being touched by Elsa was like nothing else in this world; it was addictive, and overpowering, and delicious.

Her sister's hand moved from her breast, and pushed up her bra, then she began stroking her other nipple; Anna started to tremble and Elsa pulled away breathlessly. "We probably shouldn't do this now."

"No." Anna shook her head.

Her sister took in a long breath, then let it out slowly as she sat up, and got off the bed. She looked down at Anna with a small smile. "Christ; what do you do to me?" She asked; running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know." The redhead answered as adjusted her bra and stood up. "I can ask you the same question." Anna said as joined her sister by the closed door.

"It might be some shared insanity; a loss of control of senses – A need to just be around you, and an almost uncontrollable desire that never seems to be quenched. That's what I feel." Elsa said looking at her seriously.

She smiled; placing her fingers on her sister's forearms, and gave her a brief kiss. "I love you too."

Her sister looked at her so intensely – she felt hot – and then Elsa opened the door. "We should get downstairs." She said, and Anna nodded her agreement.

* * *

Dinner had been lovely - like it always was – and when it was done - everyone went into the living room. Her father, her uncle, and her parents friend Jack – were all watching the football. She occasionally glanced at the TV screen when the men started shouting – but she had no idea what was going on; and she honestly couldn't care.

She, Elsa, Rapunzel and Flynn had been forced to share the couch – while everyone else had nice, comfy chairs to sit in – with the exception of he mother – who had refused to settle down, and been bustling around the kitchen since they'd finished their food. It seemed to her, that anyone under the age of forty was having a bum deal today. Not that she minded the seating arrangement; it meant that Elsa was squashed up against her, and she'd been scratching her sister's back for the last half an hour.

"Anna, go and fetch me a drink, would you?" Her father asked.

"No. Do it yourself." She scowled. He was already drunk.

"I'm watching the game."

"And?"

"And, I'm asking _you_ to get me a drink." His tone hardened.

"And I'm saying – get it yourself."

"Just get me a drink, Anna." He said with clenched teeth.

"No." She glared at him, and she could feel everyone looking at her. "Why the Hell should I?"

"Because." He snapped. "I'm your father, and you live in my God damned house."

"Not by choice."

"Really?" He got up from his seat, and stood in front of her. He was angry now. "It seems to me that you don't want to leave. You run away; you take a bunch of pills; you still come back."

She took her hand from under Elsa's shirt and stood up – getting as close as she could to her father. She wasn't backing down. "Fuck you." She snarled. Her voice cracked.

"You have caused nothing but worry – your mother has made herself sick over you. And do we get an apology? Do we Hell." He shook his head. "And who's this girl you love, hm?"

"What?" _What girl? The only girl she loved was– Oh shit, please don't let her have said it out loud after the overdose._

"I can tell you now, Anna – you even think about bringing whoever this girl is, home – and you _won't_ be coming back." He grabbed by the arms and squeezed her so hard that it hurt. "Do you hear me?"

"That's enough!" Elsa got up and her father let her go; he looked at Anna with such sorrow when he finally saw her tears. "We're going out." Her sister said and there was no argument.

She followed Elsa as the blonde picked up the car keys and their jackets, and they made their way to the driveway.

"Thanks." She mumbled when she'd crawled into the passengers seat.

"How often is he like this?" Elsa asked as she turned the ignition and put the vehicle in drive.

"Not that often; every couple of weeks. He's never usually that bad, and he always apologises the next day." She said and rubbed at her face. "But it's either them watching me like a fucking Hawk – and pretending that they give a shit – or it's this. There doesn't seem to be much of an in-between."

"Mom does nothing when he talks to you like that?"

"What do you think?" She answered with a bitter laugh.

Elsa drummed her fingers angrily on the steering wheel as she drove. Anna had no idea where they were going – not that she cared – but she wasn't sure her sister was either.

"Els, you okay?"

"_You_ should not be asking _me_ that." Her sister risked giving her a quick look before she put her eyes back on the road. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'll be fine." She shrugged.

"I didn't ask how you'll be feeling in the future. What do you want to do? Do you want to go somewhere? Do you want me to do anything?"

"No, Elsa - please don't worry about me."

"I love you; I'm going to worry whether you want me to or not."

Anna smiled. "I know."

"Do I have a bag in the back?"

She turned in her seat and saw a satchel on the floor. "Yeah, why?"

"I know where we can go."

"Okay. Els, maybe you could pull over for a second - You still look kinda pissed."

"I wanted to kill him, Anna; and I'm not even exaggerating." Elsa exhaled, and gripped the wheel tightly. "I could very clearly - in my mind - imagine doing it."

"I'm glad you didn't." She rubbed her sister's leg. "Our family gathering would've been _totally_ unsalvageable if you had."

"Don't…" The blonde pursed her lips together. "Don't make me laugh when I'm supposed to be angry."

"Oh. Sweaty Ballsack."

This time Elsa laughed. "Damn it, Anna!"

Just having her sister's mood improve helped her. She was with the only person she wanted to be with; and with every mile her sister drove - she was one mile further away from her father. "I don't want you angry anyway; you're supposed to be my safe place."

"I am?"

"Of course you are."

"But you don't always-" Elsa hesitated.

"Come inside my safe place?" She grinned watching her sister bite down on her lip and shake her head.

"Oh my God." Her sister mumbled. "I think I'm officially not angry anymore."

"Good." She said, suddenly feeling tired - and laid her head in her sister's lap. "I don't know where we're going - just let me know when we're there."

"Okay." Elsa put her hand on Anna's head; running her fingers through her hair, and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hi." Her sister smiled down at her when she opened her eyes. "We're here."

Anna sat up and looked out the window. "The Cabin." She sighed. "I love The Cabin."

It wasn't really a cabin - that implied that it was more rustic than it actually was - But it's what they always called it when they were kids. It was more of a self-sustaining lodge.

Elsa put her hand on the door handle, and Anna stopped her. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Her sister frowned. "We still have to go back."

"Tomorrow. It'll be different tomorrow." _Until the next time_.

Elsa stared at her – searching her face – and then sighed; knowing that Anna just wanted to forget about it for now. "Here." She said and gave her the keys. "You open up and I'll bring in my bags."

"Did you know we were coming here?"

"No." The blonde said as she opened the door. "I just always make sure I have emergency stuff."

"Is it weird that I find your preparedness, a little bit of a turn on?"

"Yes."

"You didn't even hesitate!" She pouted.

"It _is_ weird. I didn't say _I_ found it weird."

"Nice save."

"Yeah; now get inside and put the heating on, Weirdo."

She put the keys up to her face and squinted to find the flashlight keychain. When she found it and turned it on - she was impressed by it's illumination for a moment, before she carried on to the door. The alarm went off as soon as she opened it, and she slapped her hand to the wall - turning on the lights then turned off the alarm, and put the heating on.

"I wish we came here more often." Elsa smiled as she stepped over the threshold with two bags, and closed the door. "You can set the alarm back now."

"Yes Ma'am." Anna saluted, and punched in the code. "It certainly is very pretty." She said; turning back to her sister. "We could-" She was cut off by the kiss, and whatever she was about to say was gone for good.

Her hands went straight to the perfect, velvet blonde hair, and the kiss deepened; it was messy and euphoric and so very arousing.

And it was the only thing to make her forget how much of an asshole her father was.

Elsa pulled away and gave her that smile; which meant that whatever was about to happen, she was going to enjoy. Her sister grabbed her hand, and took her upstairs to the bedroom; dumping the bags on the floor and throwing Anna onto the bed - unfastening the younger woman's jeans; and she licked at the bare flesh just above her panties, then she put her hand on the redheads waist and pushed up her sweater, trailing her tongue along her stomach – then over her breasts.

Anna lifted her arms and Elsa slipped her top off while grazing teeth over her neck, and then licked the shell of her ear. "You're very beautiful." The blonde whispered teasingly.

"Oh." She breathed out.

Elsa kissed her lips then travelled back down - stopping to release the clasp on her bra and she teased her fingers over the exposed breasts before they found their way back to her jeans, and she pulled them down, and when she'd removed every item of clothing Anna had on – she stood up and admired her naked sister lying on the bed.

Anna watched her pick up one of the bags, and put it down next to her. "Isn't that the bag you had on the plane?"

Elsa grinned, and opened it up. "Yes."

"Why was it in my car?"

"Same reason the emergency one was; to keep it away from prying eyes." She pulled out her dildo, and Anna felt herself twitch, and sat up.

"It is _very_ pink." She smirked, and took it from her sister's grasp.

"It is." Elsa agreed; delving back into the bag, and pulling out a leather strap.

Anna studied the harness for a second and then raised her brow at her sister. "Please tell me you're going to be wearing that." She said and lifted herself upright onto her knees – then grabbed her sister's shirt - yanking her closer, and kissed her.

"I was planning on it." Elsa said when her sister pulled away; her hand went between the redheads legs – And stroked her clit. Anna moaned; dropping the dildo, and put her hands on her sister's shoulders to steady herself. "I've never used it before, so I don't know if I'll be able to do your fantasy."

She looked at Elsa with a grin. "Practice makes perfect."

"A lot of practice." The blonde said, and entered her with two fingers.

"_Oh, shit_." Anna groaned, and spread her knees further apart. She was precariously balanced on the edge of the bed; but that didn't stop her bucking her hips. She knew she was safe - Elsa was her anchor. "_Fuck!_" She cried out when her sister added another finger, and increased her pace.

Elsa leaned down and pressed her head against Anna's stomach, and wrapped her arm around her sister's waist. She fucked her harder and Anna grabbed onto her hair when Elsa went in deep enough to make every nerve feel like it was on fire.

She moaned and screamed with every thrust; and she got wetter as her sister pounded her faster; then she came hard, and fell back on the bed – pulling Elsa down with her.

"I couldn't wait." The blonde said shyly as she shifted herself up to kiss her sister.

"That's fine." She laughed shakily; her body still thrumming with pleasure. "I think by the time you put your pink thing on – I'll be ready for round two."

She bucked when Elsa slowly removed her fingers from inside her. "Probably. I've never put one on before – and it looks complicated."

Anna snorted. "You're very clever – you'll figure it out."

"Olaf has a 173 IQ, and he gets confused by shoelaces."

"Aw, what a cutie." She smiled. "But I don't really want to be thinking of Olaf right now! How about we start by you getting naked?"

"Okay. That I can do." Elsa got up and began to strip.

Anna watched intently; her sister wasn't trying to put on a show as she undressed – something the redhead was prone to doing, simply because she liked to see her sister's face when she did - but Elsa didn't need to. She was just sexy.

Once all her clothes were off, her sister picked up the strap and glared at it. "I should've practiced putting this thing on."

"You don't have to do this." She reassured – kissing her sister's creamy white stomach.

"But I _really_ want to."

It took the two of them ten minutes to figure it out; and when it was all secured, Elsa looked down at the large pink cock sticking out from her and raised her brow. "Wow. I hope it gets easier to put on."

"Mmm." Anna mumbled distractedly as she sat on the bed; it was right there in front of her. She bent forward, and touched the tip of it with her tongue, then looked up at Elsa - Her eyes were wide and dark; and that look alone was a turn on. She sat back, and nodded at the chair in the corner of the room.

Her sister grabbed it and put it down by the mirror.

"Sit." Anna instructed; and she did. She loved it when Elsa obeyed.

She got up and positioned herself, so that her sister was between her legs as she stood – she grabbed the dildo and guided it to her core. She studied Elsa's face as she lowered herself, and the pink phallus filled her completely as she sat on her lap. She was already aching from arousal.

She grabbed hold of Elsa's hair and pulled her head back, so that she could kiss her – and then she began riding the cock.

It felt good – she'd thought about this so many times – she'd fucked herself alone at night, thinking about this; but she'd also thought about her sister's fingers, and her hot tongue. She just wanted Elsa inside her, and she wanted to try it all.

Her sister put her hands on her waist and pushed her against the dildo - and she pulled her lips away. "_Jesus, fuck, Elsa_!" They both increased the pace; her nipples grazed her sister's chest, and there were lewd noises coming from them both. She swore that the grip she had on blonde hair must have been too much – but Elsa loved when she did it; she loved when she clawed at her back; and when she bit her neck – they knew each other so entirely now – and it was getting harder each day knowing that they were going to be apart from each other soon.

Her moans became louder and louder as Elsa pushed her hips down – she brushed her lips against her sister's - she needed to feel her breath on her. She was so fucking wet; and so fucking full; and tears began to run down her face - she was so overwhelmed by the look in her sisters eyes, and she wanted release – so she ground herself harder – and Elsa whispered words against her lips; but she didn't know what was being said, and it didn't matter.

She shouted out her sister's name over and over as her orgasm hit her; and when it was over she buried herself in Elsa's neck.

"I can't go back, Els." She whispered when she able to speak again. "I can't."

"You don't have to." Her sister held onto her tightly. "Don't worry; Anna - I've got you."


	6. Chapter 6

They only went back to the house to collect some belongings.

Elsa stayed outside her sister's bedroom while Anna packed her things into suitcases – and she guarded the door from her parents.

"Elsa, please just let us in – we just want to talk to her!" Her mother pleaded.

Her father said nothing; he just stood there looking sorry for himself. He ran a million dollar empire – an environment she'd seen him thrive in for the three years she worked at the company – but give him family stuff and he was as useless as an ice teapot.

He wasn't a bad man – He was just a person who made choices in his life that he thinks he can't change.

He and their Aunt Kate had grown up with an abusive father who left them and their mother penniless and homeless before they were teenagers – and her dad had a very misguided view on what a family should be because of it.

Somewhere along the line he fell out of love with their mother, but refused to leave because _this_ was how it was supposed to be; and it didn't seem to matter that everyone was miserable.

And so he drank; and Anna had always been on the receiving end of his verbal abuse - Elsa suspected that it was because her sister was everything her mother used to be –and everything she wasn't now.

She didn't feel the same way about him as Anna did though – probably because she'd always been the good daughter; the quiet daughter; the obedient daughter. Anna was the fiery one; she was the rebel; the one who knew her own mind at a young age; and who never took any shit from anyone.

She knew he loved them both, but his own sadness caused him to be a massive prick.

That being said – she would fucking kill him if he hurt Anna again.

"Mom, just go back downstairs." She said; her voice unusually authoritative.

Her mother nodded solemnly and walked away. She turned to her father and pointed to her old bedroom, and he shuffled his way through the door. She was surprised at how compliant her parents were being.

She knocked Anna's door and told her to stay put – then she followed him into the room and shut the door.

This was weird. She was about to have an actual conversation with her father – a real, actual, meaningful conversation. She wasn't sure that had ever happened.

"I want to tell her I'm sorry." He said sadly and sat on her bed.

This fucking family and their sorry's.

"That's great, Dad." She snapped and crossed her arms. "But what would be the point? You'd just do it again." He said nothing. "She's coming back with me; just for a little while."

"I am not allowing her to run away again." He said sternly; looking her square in the eye.

"This isn't running away again!" She shot back. "That was three years ago! And it was _your_ fault!" He clenched his jaw at that last part. "This house is just… full of fucking sadness! She needs to get away."

"Don't swear."

"I'm twenty one; I can fucking swear if I fucking like!"

"Yes, you can." He rubbed his face.

"Dad." She said softly and sat down next to him. "I love you - but you make it really difficult not to hate you." He looked at her with a worried brow. "I'm going to give you some advice; whether you take it is up to you." She sighed. "Leave."

"What?" He frowned.

"You're making Mom unhappy; you're making yourself unhappy; you're making Anna unhappy. Why? Because of some ridiculous obligation you feel about staying? Right now Anna hates your fucking guts; but maybe - if you left - you'd actually relax more, and stop being such a vicious fucking asshole." He let out a frustrated growl. "You weren't always like this, Dad." She put her hand over his. "I remember when you'd to come home from work when we were kids, and you'd gather us both up, and swing us around and tell us how much you loved us. I remember you and Mom laughing all the time; then it all stopped." She looked at his face and saw tears. "I still remember these things, but Anna doesn't; not anymore. Any happy memories she might have had are gone."

"Elsa, there are things you don't know."

"Of course there are! I'm not asking for a damn explanation Dad; I don't want one. What I _do_ want is to not absolutely _dread_ coming home."

"You dread it?"

"Yes! So does Anna! And she fucking lives here!" She waved her hands emphatically. "If you care about any of us – you'll leave."

"I do care." He wiped his eyes.

"You have a really shitty way of showing it."

He let out a long sigh and put his head in his hands. "I didn't want to be this."

"Then change it."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is." She said as she stood up. "I've told you what I think you should do – Anna's coming home with me." He didn't object. "I'm going to get her – we'll take her car and drive back. Don't try to talk to her."

He got up and awkwardly wiped his hands on his pants; he looked so defeated – she felt compelled to hug him. Even though he didn't deserve it.

"I love you Honey." He said when he held her. "I love you both."

* * *

Anna barely spoke for most of the journey home. They stopped at motels when Elsa was too tired to drive anymore – and it took them four days to get back to her apartment.

The first thing her sister did was go to bed; and stay there; and even though she should've been back at school – Elsa stayed with her sister the first week. She pulled the blankets over them both, and held Anna as she cried.

When they were younger the two of them hardly ever spent the night apart - even though they both had their own rooms - The sisters just always seemed to sleep better with the other there. And when their father had had an especially bad day, she used to cradle Anna in her arms until the sobs had subsided and she'd fallen asleep.

But things changed after she realized her growing desires.

She'd never forget that look of utter devastation on Anna's face the night she told her no; and every night after.

She had allowed it less than a handful of times over the two years; but that night all those months ago had been the first time in over a year. Ironically – because she thought she'd actually managed to control her feelings for Anna.

But right now - it felt nice just to be the big sister taking care of her baby sister again; and in a weird way - she'd missed it. She missed the comfort they gave each other.

The day after they got back – she invited Truda over, and then broke up with her. It felt cruel, but it just wasn't fair to the other woman. After telling her father he was staying for all the wrong reasons – she felt like a hypocrite knowing that she was offering Truda more than she could give.

Four days after the break up – she nervously called Kristoff. She needed a friend; and she hoped that he still _was _ her friend.

"I'm glad you asked us over." Kristoff said as he dumped his jacket on the armchair – following Elsa into the kitchen – While Olaf sat on the floor by the coffee table.

"I wasn't sure you would." She shrugged and handed him a beer from the fridge.

"Why wouldn't I? Our friendship isn't based on _your_ relationship with my sister."

"How is she?" A part of her didn't want to know the answer.

"She's, you know – sad." He said and took a swig from the bottle. "But she'll get over it eventually."

"Olaf didn't even say hi to me when he came in." She looked into the living room at the young man playing chess with himself.

"He's a tad upset about the break up too." Kristoff sucked at his teeth. "And he'll get over it, just like Tru." He squeezed her arm. "So, you want to talk about what happened at your parents? How's Anna?"

Elsa put a hand over her face and exhaled. "Depressed. Do you think it's possible to have delayed depression? I mean - as soon as we put her stuff in the car – it just seemed to hit her. She slept most of the journey; she barely spoke, and she's been in bed almost a week – I take her food, and she doesn't eat it – But at least she's drinking water." Elsa looked at her friend anxiously. "I don't really know what to do." She said slumping her shoulders.

"Maybe the moment she got in the car – was when she finally let go of whatever she'd been trying to hide from."

"Maybe."

"Have you taken her to the doctor? They can give her some happy drugs or something."

"She doesn't-" Elsa hesitated. "She won't take them."

"It's probably best." He said as they walked back into the living room, and sat down on the sofa. "How are _you_ doing? I know you're doing everything you can; you're a good sister – but this has to be taking a toll on you too."

"I wouldn't say I was _that_ good of a sister."

"Ah, come on! You are!" He nudged her leg with his knee. "She's the only thing you ever seem happy about; so I know you love her. You drove across the damn country to get her here!"

"What if it was too little - too late? I was so angry at Mom for letting all this shit happen – but I was there too, and I didn't do anything either."

"Look, you know me Els, I don't dwell on shit. The way I see it – it doesn't matter what you didn't do – you're doing something now!"

"She'll forgive you; she loves you." Olaf said as he moved a chess piece on the board. "And you love her – Love always wins."

"Thanks." She smiled at the young man. She didn't really believe that was true; but Olaf was ever the optimist.

"The letter Z in Polish Scrabble is only worth one point." He stated; and nodded his head side to side – causing black tufts of hair to bounce.

"Huh. Okay." Elsa looked to Kristoff – who just shrugged and gave her a 'Haven't got a clue' look.

On the Monday, Anna insisted she go back to classes; Elsa tried to object, but her sister was having none of it. She came home whenever she had some free time – which wasn't often; and made her soup – that she never ate – and stroked her hair as she told her sister everything would be okay.

Three days later she came home to find Anna had got up and had a shower - actually ate some food - and curled up on the sofa and watching trash TV.

It was a definite improvement.

She spent so much time on that piece of furniture over the course of several days – it retained her body shape.

It was a solid two weeks after they'd got back from their parents before Anna started showing signs that she was improving; it was while they were curled up on the sofa together watching a movie with Olaf and Kristoff. And even though she was a good two inches taller than the redhead – Elsa always seemed to end up being the little spoon.

"Okay." Kristoff slapped his hands together. "So the Christmas party is this Saturday; it's B.Y.O.B, and it's fucking costumed. I hate costume parties; why can't people just be grateful I turn up at all? And I never know what to go as!" He huffed.

"You always go as a reindeer." Olaf said with a frown.

"Well, I got the antlers; I might as well use them!"

"I can make you something." Anna said from the comfort of the couch – and pulled the blanket covering herself and Elsa up to the blonde's neck.

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked with surprise.

"Yeah. My sister has some mad sewing skills." Elsa nodded. She felt Anna's chuckle across the back of her neck, and she tried not to shiver.

"I want to go as Altaïr from Assassin's Creed!" He said excitedly.

"I don't know who that is – you'll have to show me a picture." The redhead answered; and her hands began to wander from Elsa's waist – down to her butt.

The blonde grabbed her sister's roaming hand; squeezing it tightly - and pulled it up to her chest; this just resulted in her breasts being grazed. "Get my laptop from the kitchen." She said to her friend, and he shot up from the recliner.

"Can you make me a snowman?" Olaf asked nervously.

"If that's what you want little guy; then you can be a snowman." Anna smiled. "And what about you?" She whispered in her sister's ear. "What can I do for you?"

Elsa swallowed as she released her sister's hand; and she internally berated herself at her lack of willpower as Anna went back to her previous position. "Why don't you surprise me?" She replied quietly.

"Are you putting yourself in my hands?"

"It seems that way." She breathed as fingers went awkwardly down the back of her sweatpants; and she shifted her leg so that Anna could reach her already aching centre.

Barely the tip of a finger entered her and she had to stifle a moan.

_Fucking Christ_.

_Not the time. Not the place. Get some fucking control._

"Here you go." Kristoff said as he came back in holding the computer to her.

She clamped her leg down to halt her sister's attention. "You're the one who wants the costume – You Google it!" She said.

Hm. It turned out she was quite snappish when she was sexually frustrated.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, and collapsed on the chair.

Even though she'd trapped her sister as best as she could – That didn't actually prevent Anna from being able to move inside her. That single fingertip was barely passed her entrance, and her sister circled her digit around lazily.

"This is what he looks like." Kristoff held up the laptop and Anna lifted herself up onto her elbow – And the finger went in further.

Elsa gasped, but it was covered up by her sister talking. "I can do that! Once I know who is going as what – I can make a list of materials I need, and then tomorrow, I can go shopping." The redhead said casually while stroking her sister's opening.

Even though she was horny as Hell – Elsa smiled. The Big Sister in her was happy that her Anna was getting back to her old self.

But the Aroused Sister just wanted more; and she relaxed her legs.

Anna leaned closer to her. "So wet." The words were barely audible – but her whole body flushed at the sound of her sister's voice.

_Okay._

"Um. I think Anna and I will go and have a look through my closet to see if I've got some stuff she can use to make costumes."

"Good idea." The redhead agreed as she carefully removed her hand.

"Right." She said as she flipped the blanket off them and stood up. "We'll be back in a few minutes." _Because there's no way_ _I'm going to last much longer than that._

"Make it ten minutes." Anna corrected.

"Ten minutes? How many clothes do you have?" Kristoff asked with a quirked brow.

"Some of us," Elsa smirked. "Have more than fifteen items of clothing – including underwear."

"Hey! It's more like twenty!"

Her sister grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the bedroom - locking the door as soon as they were in.

She was about to call her sister a fucking tease – but Anna had her up against the wall and was kissing her hungrily before she had the chance; and with her sister's tongue lapping at her own – and a hand gripping her hair tightly – she forgot to be annoyed.

Anna pulled away and gave her a smile before she got down on her knees and yanked the blonde's sweats and shorts to her ankles – and removed both items of clothing. When she was back in an upright position, she wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. "Spread 'em."

Elsa nodded; staring at full pink lips as she did as she was told; and as soon as she was low enough that she was face to face with Anna – two fingers entered her – And her sister kissed her again to muffle the moans. Elsa arms wrapped around Anna's neck when she bucked and thought her legs wouldn't hold out - A small part of her wished she hadn't missed this so much; that just being the attentive older sister should satisfy the need to be near her – but it wasn't. She had to have those small but strong hands do things that made her wetter than anyone could ever make her; and she wanted her name to always be the thing that her sister screamed when she pounded her until she came.

She pushed down on the fingers when her sister increased her thrusts; lewd noises coming from between her legs and her lips – and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. Anna grabbed one of Elsa's thighs and she lifted it to her waist – while her other hand kept its rhythm inside her - The change of position made the blonde's walls tighten, and it wasn't long before her moans couldn't be contained by her sister's mouth – And fingers dug into the back of Anna's neck; and she pulled away from the kiss then buried her head in her sister's shoulder – and bit down hard - then she spasmed around the two fingers - and was grateful that Anna was able to hold her up when her legs buckled underneath her.

"I love you." She whispered as tears began to fall; and she kissed the mark she'd left on her sister's shoulder.

Anna let the leg she was holding go, and stroked her head gently. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I bit you." She said; half laughing and half crying.

"That's alright." Her sister said and pulled back to look at her. "I have to admit – it was a little sexy." She gave Elsa a little smirk as she wiped away the tears – and kissed her on the lips.

The blonde chuckled. "You know the bed was right there." She jerked her chin in the direction of the mattress.

"It was too far away. I couldn't wait." The redhead shrugged. "And I _may have_ had a rather X rated dream earlier, about doing you against the wall."

"You are so crude." Elsa rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"I'm also still inside you." Anna grinned.

Fingers began their slow movement inside her again; and she let out a gasp. "We don't have time for this." She whispered harshly – but jutted her hips against her sister's hand. "I have guests."

"I like your friends." Anna said as she grazed her thumb over the blonde's clit. "But I'm going to choose being here with you over them." She curled her fingers and Elsa gripped the younger woman tightly as she fought a scream. "Do you have any idea how much I want this? How much I want you?" She increased the pace – and the blonde whined as her head fell back against the wall. "How much I think about this? How I love having you fall apart - because of me?" Anna put her free hand on the wall beside her sister's head and kissed her jaw. "And not just because it turns me on – Which it definitely does." She smiled against pale skin. "It's because it amazes me that I can do this to you." She deepened her thrust; and this time Elsa couldn't stop the groan, and she slammed her hand to her mouth – Her legs began to shake when Anna started fucking her with everything she had – and she felt more tears flowing down her face.

_What was going on? She didn't cry! She hadn't cried in well over ten years; but she seemed to do it every time Anna was inside her._

She held on to Anna tightly and squeezed her eyes shut – bearing down on the multiple fingers inside her - when her body convulsed and spasmed for the second time in as many minutes – And then she slid down the wall to the floor – pulling her sister with her, and brought her in for a messy kiss. "_Fuck me_." She said breathlessly when she felt the calm flow through her body.

"That's what I just did,"

"Yes you did. I hope no one knocks on the door right now." She laughed – which quickly turned into a quiet whine when Anna teasingly pulled her fingers out.

"They won't." Her sister said dismissively as she stared down at Elsa's exposed centre. "You think you could go again?"

"No!" The blonde closed her legs awkwardly and Anna pouted. "We don't have time."

"I didn't ask if we had time – I just brought you to climax twice in two minutes – We have time." The redhead leaned in close to her, and nipped at her bottom lip. "What I asked was - if you could go again."

"You're very cocky." Elsa frowned. Yes, okay – She did just come twice – But that wasn't the point.

What _was_ the point?

"Els, I don't know if you've noticed – But I can go from zero to screaming in seconds with you." Anna raised her brow with amusement.

Oh. _That_ was the point.

"Why don't we ever try and draw it out? What's wrong with foreplay?" She looked down at her sister's hand brushing over her bare thigh – and her core twitched with desire.

"There's nothing stopping us." Her sister said quietly as she rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"Except for the fact that we both can't keep our hand off each other."

"Well, yes – There _is_ that." Anna smiled briefly, before her face became serious. "Are you…" She stopped; and shook her head as she stood up - Then held her hand out for the blonde. "Were you like this with your girlfriend?"

Elsa took the hand, and let herself be pulled up; she was still a tad shaky. "No." She replied. She didn't like talking about Truda with her sister – For so many reasons. "I haven't been the way we are – with anyone. I think I'm addicted to making you orgasm."

"Yeah. Me too." Anna sucked at her bottom lip for a moment. "There _are_ worse addictions."

_Than making your own sister come? Not many; and all addictions will fuck you up in the end._

"Maybe." Elsa said as she walked over to her drawers and pulled out some clean underwear and a pair of jeans – then sat on her bed.

After a few seconds of silence, Anna asked, "Do you really have old clothes I can Dr Frankenstein the fuck out of? Or was it all a ploy just to get me alone?"

She smirked at her sister, and went over to her wardrobe. "It couldn't have been both?" She asked as she opened the doors and looked at her clothes.

"Both is good." Anna chuckled – and then looked into the closet. "All you have is shirts and T-shirts!" Her sister said with utter disbelief. "Do you own a dress?"

"When was the last time you saw me wear a dress?"

"A while ago." Anna admitted.

"Exactly."

"But you must have at least _one_?"

"Nope."

"You don't even have anything with sparkles! I literally don't understand how that can happen!"

"Well, it can – and does happen. Now do you want any of my clothes or not?"

"Can I take _anything_?" She asked and stuck her tongue out with a smile.

Elsa removed seven tops from the coat hangers, and waved her hand out. "Anything in there. These are my favourite." She said, holding up the worn and faded items.

"And you complain about Kristoff's wardrobe." Her sister joked, and then started muttering to herself as she went through every item that was hanging up.

The blonde left her to it as she picked up the belt from the back of her chair – and looped it through her jeans. "But I still have more than twenty pieces of clothing!"

"Only just." Anna snorted as she threw T-shirts behind her without looking. "And even less now."

Elsa flapped her arms at the mess that was being made; but there was no point in picking anything up yet. "Do you have to just throw them?"

"They're going to be cut up anyway!" Her sister said as she turned around to face her with a raised a brow. "Why do you wear those jeans?" She asked. "They're too big; and you have to wear a belt; and you have other – nicer – ones."

"Why are you suddenly the Fashion Police?" She stepped closer to Anna. "They're super comfortable. And I'm wearing the belt, because I really want to see you and your skilled fingers taking it off me later."

"Oh." Her sister's eyes widened with a smile – and she kissed her. "We said ten minutes. It's only been five."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can keep the volume down."

"Ah." Anna let out a sigh and grabbed her wrist. "Then we really need to get out of this room." Her sister puffed out her cheeks and bent down to pick up the shirts she'd put at the bottom of the closet.

"Yeah." Elsa tried to ignore the mirror attached to the inside of the wardrobe door. She tried not to look at Anna ass just sticking up - right there – where it was so ready to be touched.

"Hey! I though there wasn't time!" Her sister shot upright when Elsa placed both hands on her butt; and then grabbed her when Anna tried to turn around.

"We have five minutes." She purred; lifting the tank top from her sister and placed one hand on her smooth back – easing her down so that she was bent at the waist – Then pulled her pyjamas to her knees.

_Absolutely no control whatsoever_.

Anna rested her arm against the fragile looking piece of wood that went down the middle of the wardrobe, and Elsa shifted one hand to her sister's hips – while the other found the hot, slick wetness; and she pushed three fingers in – right up to her knuckle.

She watched her sister's face in the mirror as she began to increase the friction inside – Anna's mouth was open even while she held in her moan – and then her sister looked at her reflection.

Her eyes were dark and wide. Elsa supposed - in a brief moment of consciousness - that she probably looked just as wild as her sister. That all her arousal; and desire; and need were written over her face too; and then Anna lifted up her bra and her gaze went to the exposed breasts that were now bouncing around – and Elsa twisted her fingers inside as the redhead pinched a nipple while she pushed against the hand.

"_Els_." Anna's voice was pleading

She didn't need to be told what her sister wanted from her – just having her name said that way was all she needed.

She pounded harder, faster and deeper – never breaking the eye contact – and she felt Anna tighten around her fingers.

She wrapped her free arm around her sister's chest when the younger woman started to convulse; and with one last penetrating thrust – Anna came apart with a strangled cry.

Elsa begrudgingly removed her fingers while her sister panted and smiled at her reflection.

"Zero to screaming in sixty seconds." The redhead said as she stood upright – rather unsteadily.

"Technically – There was no screaming."

"Only because you have house guests."

"Oh. Crap!"

"Forgot about them, did you?" Anna asked as she straightened her clothes.

"I usually do, whenever you're involved."

"I'm honoured." Her sister said licking her lips – and then brought her down for a heady kiss.

She got lost in these moments with Anna; it was the few times in her life where everything felt… Right.

But she could never make this feeling last.

"We really should go back now." She said – pulling away.

"Yeah." Her sister replied dejectedly.

"All good?" Kristoff asked when they got back into the living room.

"Yup." She answered with a nod; and both sisters sat down on the couch.

"Els? Where's your paper and pencils?" Her sister asked as she picked up the laptop, and studied the picture of the costume Kristoff wanted.

"I'll get them!" Olaf jumped up before she could answer.

"He's not stopped talking about being a snowman the entire time you were in there." Her friend leaned in and whispered.

"And he's going to look adorable." Anna grinned at the young man when he handed her the utensils – beaming happily.

Her sister got to work on her sketches immediately; Elsa loved to watch her work - especially when she became engrossed – and she always did – because Anna would stick her tongue out of the side of her mouth, and Elsa always found it cute. Now there was a bit of sexy mixed in with it too; which seemed contradictory – but true nevertheless.

She wanted it to be like this, always. She wanted this feeling of completeness to stay; but she knew it couldn't. Anna had to go back – even if she had to stay with Rapunzel until she finished school. They were a distraction for each other – Something that made them forget about the real world; they couldn't keep themselves trapped in this bubble forever.

There was never going to be a normal for them – no matter what Anna thought; they weren't meant to be together – even though everything in her told her that they were.

Every touch.

Every word.

Every look.

Every one of her senses _knew_ her sister – Inside and out.

But this couldn't work. It couldn't.

Could it?

Anna lifted up the drawing pad, and showed the design to Kristoff; she looked so pleased that Elsa had to smile.

For now – she was happy to live her lie; live in this bubble - even though she knew it would hurt her in the end.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna dumped her shopping bags outside the front door of Elsa's apartment, and began searching her jacket for the keys, while holding her cell phone to her ear – and trying to deal with her hair. She'd unwisely decided to leave it loose today – she'd forgotten how unruly and unpredictable it could be.

"_So, me and Flynn will be up on the twentieth."_ Rapunzel said on the other end of the phone. _"And then the four of us will go back the day before Christmas Eve."_

"Okay." She smiled; and shook her coat to listen for the jangle – and then pursed her lips in annoyance when she remembered that she'd put the keys in her shoulder bag.

"_Are you absolutely __**positive**__ that the two of you don't mind us coming to visit?"_

"We invited you; remember?" She bent down – flipping her hair to one side - and opened up the side compartment of her bag – fetching the keys from the small compartment.

"_I know! I know!"_ Her cousin chuckled. _"I'm really looking forward to it! I've never been to the East Coast before."_

Anna could practically see Rapunzel bouncing with excitement. "We'll show you the sights and sounds. Well, as much as we know anyway."

"_You don't need to go to any trouble."_

She rolled her eyes; her cousin was weirdly insecure about certain things. "It won't be any trouble." She emphasized politely. "Honestly – between me and Els, we know, like, ten places. And at least one of those is an educational building."

Rapunzel snorted. _"We'll have fun - I'm sure of it."_

"Luckily, Elsa's friends know more places – I'm sure they won't mind helping us explore." She said as she opened the door, and picked up her shopping.

"_Oh! Are her friends nice?"_

"Yeah." She smiled. She'd spent a lot of time with Kristoff and Olaf over the last week – The Ex-Girlfriend hadn't come with them – She was still moping over the break up.

Not that Anna could blame the woman; her sister wasn't someone you could _just _ get over. And in a small way she felt sorry for her; the small part of her that is, that wasn't smug about being the one she chose.

"Olaf is adorable Zel; you are going to love him! Just don't be surprised when he hugs you."

"_Okay." _Her cousin didn't even question why a strange young man might hug her!_ "How are you doing, anyway? I heard about your Dad leaving."_

"Yeah." She answered distractedly; her attention was on Elsa lying on the couch, with her eyes closed – her earphones plugged into the laptop that was on the coffee table – and her hand down her shorts.

_Oh my God! Is she watching porn? I've only been gone an hour!_

"_You don't want to talk about it?"_ Her cousin asked with sympathy.

She let out an undecided 'Mmm' noise as she neared her sister on the couch with a frown; the blonde still had her eyes closed – and hadn't noticed her. There was something about the idea of Elsa watching porn that made her feel… Cheated on.

"_Well, if you want to talk about it – I'm always here for you, Anna."_

"Thanks." She said – standing right behind her sister – and her brow shot up in surprise when she saw what was playing on the computer.

How had Elsa managed to record their Skype calls? And why didn't _she_ think of doing it? It was really strange seeing herself masturbate.

"_Did I tell you Marley and Jake broke up over Thanksgiving?"_

"No." She bent down and pulled out both of the buds from her sister's ears. Elsa jumped and was about to say something – but Anna put her hand over her mouth – and showed her phone. "What happened?" She asked Rapunzel.

She quirked a brow at her sister as she strolled around the coffee table and stood next to her lying form – And then unzipped her skirt.

Yes, it was weird seeing herself masturbate – but seeing Elsa get herself off from it, was very arousing.

Her skirt fell to the floor, and she hooked her thumb into the waistline of her underwear, and pulled them off over her boots. Elsa's eyes were wide as she looked between the phone – Anna's face – and the freshly exposed skin; and she slowly removed her hand from her shorts.

Anna interrupted her cousin regaling the break-up story of two people she couldn't give a shit about. "Hang on a sec, Zel – I gotta take my coat off." She slipped the item of clothing off, and straddled Elsa's stomach with a smirk; then she bent down and kissed her roughly.

Her sister put her hand on her leg – slowly moving it up until she reached the redheads centre – and then pushed three fingers inside. They both let out quiet moans, and Anna broke the kiss to sit up.

"I'm back." She said as she slowly rode her sister's digits. "What were you saying?"

"_It happened during Darren's 'My parents are out of town' party."_

"Oh." She replied – and lifted herself up onto her knees and placed her free hand on the one inside her – and tapped a fourth finger.

Elsa cocked a brow, and mouthed 'Really?' It wasn't that her sister didn't think she could take that many – She knew she could – It was just that four tended to make Anna very, very loud. She nodded, and her sister licked her lips with a grin.

"_Yeah, Tink says she saw it all – but I doubt that_." She should really just hang up. This was some sort of weird self-inflicted test of volume control; and there was probably only so long Rapunzel would go without receiving any proper answer; but hopefully she'd been done by then.

Anna tensed her jaw tight, as she moved the cell away from her mouth - but kept it to her ear - and grasped at the cushion on the back of the couch when the fourth finger was added.

"_Oh fuck!"_

Her hips rolled along with her eyes when her sister began her steady rhythm deep within in her; and she felt so full, and wet.

She'd wondered if their inability to keep their hands off each other would fade - like most relationships – however, right now it didn't seem likely. It was kind of ridiculous just how much time they'd spent fucking each other over the last five days; this was the ninth time, today, and it was only two in the afternoon! They did it three times in bed this morning before they'd even had their coffee; and while the coffee was brewing, Elsa had tongue fucked her against the counter making her come so hard she knocked the mugs off of the surface, and they smashed against the floor.

Then after breakfast she had her sister bent over the kitchen table - ploughing fingers into that delicious core while Elsa called out her name.

She hoped this place had soundproofing, because neither one of them were quiet. They were only quiet when they had to be; like when people were in the other room – or they were on the phone.

They'd managed to stay away from each other for three hours - but that was only because Anna was working on the costumes for tonight, and even then she made her sister stay out of the bedroom. As soon as she was done because she'd run out of material - she ordered Elsa back in, and told her to put on the strap-on.

They did it with her sitting on the chest of drawers – and her legs wrapped around Elsa's waist. That was hot.

Then she took Anna from behind while they were on the bed, and she was on all fours. That was definitely hot.

And then she straddled her sister on the chair and rode her hard. _That one_ made them come at the same time.

Yeah, Elsa needed to wear that cock more often.

Anna kept thinking about being pounded by her sister the entire time she was shopping - She had to refrain from going to the bathroom to give herself some release. That was why she hadn't been very long. Normally she loved shopping – even if it was just window shopping! But she just wanted to get back to the apartment, and do exactly what she was doing now.

She gasped loudly when her sister started stroking her clit – and Elsa grabbed the phone from her, and rushed out the words. "Hi it's Elsa, little bit of a fire burning, nothing to worry about she'll call you back."

As soon as the call ended – her sister increased her thrusts, and Anna fell forward with both hands landing next to the blonde's head; her red hair forming a curtain around them – and she ground down furiously on the penetrating hand.

She could hear her own wetness – of how her body reacted to Elsa's touch; and she could also vaguely hear the distant sound of moaning – that was when she realised that the video of her was still playing; but her sister's attention wasn't on the screen; her ice cold eyes were just on her.

Now she was free from her phone-call – she let herself get louder; and she moaned; and panted; and begged for more – then Elsa bared her teeth – and Anna felt her walls begin to spasm at the sight.

She'd learnt what that primal smile of her sister's meant.

It meant - _Mine._

They both had their way of marking each other - she bit and scratched Elsa - And her sister left tiny bruises all over Anna's body, from holding her so tightly; but there was something about having her sister claim her like that - that turned her on. She didn't know what it was about this show of possession that made her lose control - but once she had figured out its meaning, it somehow made the constant desire in her stronger when she saw it. It made her skin run cold with unadulterated lust.

Although - truthfully – She had always belonged to Elsa.

When she thought about that first night all those months ago – it seemed like an inevitability that she had almost seen coming.

There was a small tattoo on her back - right by her left shoulder blade – that she'd got when she was fifteen and drunk, during the six months she'd been gone. To anyone that asked – it was just a cool Chinese symbol that she liked; but it wasn't; it was about her sister. Like it always was. She'd permanently branded herself without understanding it at the time; all she had known as the needle etched into her - was that she was alone and there was only one person she wanted with her. That tattoo – and what it represented to her - Was all she had for a long time.

She didn't know if Elsa knew the meaning behind it - She didn't know if Elsa even noticed the tattoo anymore. But she'd never asked in almost four years, and Anna wasn't going to tell just yet.

Her arms gave way when she came with a strangled scream, and she collapsed against her sister's shoulder – but kept rolling her hips against the fingers still inside her as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

"_Christ._" She mumbled, and ran her tongue against Elsa's prominent collarbone, and then up to her neck – where she grazed her teeth against pale skin.

Her sister turned her head with a low, reverberating growl as she granted the redhead better access; and Anna began to suck as her rocking hips sped up.

_Again. Really?_

She didn't even know why she was surprised.

Elsa moved fingers inside her in time with her slow rhythm; and she could feel the build up of a second orgasm already. She moved her hands to her sister's sides – and grasped at the tank top she was wearing; and she could feel the pulse beating beneath her tongue.

The grinding got even faster, and Anna pulled away from her sister's neck and moved her lips up to the shell of her ear, and moaned; and whimpered; and pleaded for her to fuck her – and then her legs clenched as she spasmed again.

"Wow." She laughed.

She shifted her head when she felt her sister move, and look at her with a wide smile. "You couldn't have waited until you'd finished your conversation with Rapunzel?"

Anna looked over to the laptop – where the video of her pleasuring herself still played – and smirked. "I would have if you hadn't been watching that!"

"You were gone _so long!_" Elsa complained with a pout.

"An hour. Not even that!"

"I missed you."

She kissed her sister softly; it gave her a happy tingle to hear those words. "Yeah. I missed you too." She gave her another kiss and sat up – taking in a sharp intake of breath when her sister removed her fingers. "I _really _ need to finish these costumes." She looked at the computer screen again, and remembered that she'd never fully seen Elsa while they had their Skype calls.

She sucked at her teeth with a smile.

"What?" Her sister asked – narrowing one eye at her suspiciously.

Anna climbed off Elsa – and a brief moment of embarrassment flickered across her face when she saw a small damp patch on her sister's tank top from her arousal – then she held out her hand.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked when she took the hand and stood up.

"Bedroom."

"Now?" Elsa chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Yes." She nodded, and pulled her sister into the other room. "Get undressed." She ordered once they were inside.

Elsa raised her brow, but did as she was told. As her sister removed her clothes, Anna went into the bathroom that was attached to the room, and picked up the shocking pink dildo, and her vibrator.

When she walked back in, her sister was fully naked, and sitting on the edge of the bed - Elsa's eyes went comically wide when she saw what Anna was holding but her lips parted in a wicked smile as the younger sister sat on her lap - putting the toys down for a moment - then wrapped her arms around the smooth neck, and gave the blonde a fervent kiss.

Elsa's hands slid their way back up to her centre, and her sister grumbled when she was smacked away.

"No." Anna said sternly when she broke the kiss by standing. "Sit against the headboard."

"Are you going to take your sweater off?" Elsa asked; still pouting a little, and moving her position.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of your ogling, would I?" The redhead waggled her eyebrows before she removed her top layers.

"At least you're not depriving me of _everything!_"

Anna climbed on the bed – and crawled up Elsa's body - her lips brushing her sister's when she spoke. "You are _very_ grouchy when you're horny." She smiled, and then pushed herself back so that she was sitting on her heels by the blonde's feet. Her gaze fell on the mark she'd left on the pale neck a few minutes ago.

_Mine_. She thought.

Slowly, she placed a hand on each ankle, and curled her fingers around the soft skin as she opened her sister's legs – and lifted them so they were bent at the knee.

Elsa was so pink and swollen.

And so, _**so**_ wet.

Because of her.

Anna wanted to taste her; but she also wanted to watch her – she wanted to see Elsa plunge that ugly pink thing inside herself.

Maybe she would taste her first – and _then_ watch her.

But she _really_ wanted to watch her.

She put her arms on the mattress between the spread legs, and eased herself down – picking up the toy as she neared her sister's centre – and pressed her tongue to the soaked entrance.

They both let out a low moan when she passed the folds, and swirled her tongue around inside; it was so slick and warm.

She pulled away quickly; she'd had her taste – now it was time to watch.

Anna sat back between the blonde's feet that were planted firmly on the bed – and handed her sister the dildo. "I want to see you fuck yourself." She whispered as Elsa took the toy from her.

"_Oh._" Her sister breathed out; and then shifted down the bed slightly – so that she was more reclined.

She sucked at her bottom lip as the tip of the pink shaft penetrated Elsa; and she felt the heat implode inside her. Fuck this was sexy.

Was this how her sister felt when she watched _her_ do this?

She leaned in closer with every inch that was pushed in – until it reached the hilt – then she looked into Elsa's hooded blue eyes, and put her hands on her sister's knees - opening them up further. "Do it slowly."

Elsa did; her hips thrusting as she let out small breathy sounds.

Anna drew circles on the inside of her sister's legs with her thumbs – utterly engrossed in what she saw. "Did you used to watch those videos of me, even when you were still with your girlfriend?" She asked – but didn't look at her sister's face; she knew what expression she'd be wearing.

Elsa didn't respond immediately – but the rhythm of the silicone phallus never faltered. "She wasn't enough." The blonde answered quietly, and shamefully.

Anna didn't show the smugness she felt. "And what about when you decided to shut me out, again?"

There was a frustrated growl. "Yes." Elsa answered gruffly, and increased the speed a little.

"Hmm?" Anna smirked as she skimmed her fingers from her sister's knees, downwards until she reached the top of the milky thigh. "Couldn't give me up completely?" She finally looked at Elsa.

Her sister looked pissed off, and turned on at the same time. "No." Elsa clenched her jaw tight.

Her eyes went back to the dildo that was still being plunged in and out, and she gently ran one finger through the curls between Elsa's legs. "Did you use this," She tapped the toy once. "while you watched me?"

"Yes."

"Did you come the same time as me?"

"Yes."

Elsa was working the phallus faster now, and Anna felt the laboured breathing across her face. "Did you call out my name?"

"Yes."

Anna grazed the skin just above Elsa's breast before she pushed herself back to the bottom of the bed and mirrored her sister's position as best she could - without having a headboard to lean back on. With her knees up, and legs spread – pressed up against Elsa's - she put one hand behind her to keep herself upright, and with the other, she picked up the vibrator, and turned it on; then placed it over her clit.

Elsa bucked, and Anna moaned.

She didn't ask anymore questions now. She simply enjoyed what was going on in front of her.

Every time the dildo went in as far as it could go - her sister got louder; and the louder she got - the closer Anna was to her own release.

She would miss this, she thought when her eyes met icy blue; she wasn't a fool – she knew Elsa wasn't going to let her stay here forever - There was nothing keeping her from going home, now that their father had left.

Maybe this was why they couldn't keep their hands off each other - It was to make up for the time they had already lost - and the time they were _going_ to lose.

Or maybe it was that they just needed each other; they needed each other as sisters; and friends; and lovers; but they couldn't separate any of those things anymore – they had to all of them – or they would be nothing.

And that scared her.

It scared her because she knew that Elsa would run from this at some point; as much as she didn't want to believe it – It _would _ happen – no matter how much they felt for one another.

But she would fight for her. She would always fight – unless there was nothing left to fight for.

She instinctively knew that Elsa was about to orgasm - and her body reacted with a shudder.

Her sister grabbed wildly at her leg as their screams of pleasure filled the room; and once she had the energy - The redhead leapt forward onto her sister, and kissed her. It wasn't the lust filled kisses they shared so often; that wasn't what she wanted to say to Elsa – her sister already knew she wanted her. No, she needed to try and convey everything she felt with this kiss.

_I love you._

_I need you._

_I'll miss you._

When she pulled away, she gazed at her sister's face, and saw a questioning expression in her eyes. Elsa said nothing as she put a hand on a freckled cheek, and traced fingers along her features.

"We should probably get out of bed." Anna smiled softly. "If we don't now – we'll end up rushing later."

"Okay." Elsa nodded slowly. Her sister knew something was being left unsaid – and she was grateful that it wasn't being forced.

There would have to be a conversation about her leaving at some point; they were going home in just over a week. She was going to go back to school; back to her boring life; and back to her miserable mother.

But she didn't want to think about that now.

"Maybe we could stay in bed, for a _bit_ longer." She smirked; wrapping her fingers around the dildo still inside Elsa – and her sister didn't object.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life is a pain in the arse.**

* * *

Elsa regarded herself critically in the full length mirror, and ran her fingers down the corset of the dress Anna had made for her.

Even though she didn't wear dresses much anymore – It didn't mean she didn't like wearing them; she just felt a little self-conscious in them – So she stuck with the never-out-of-style - jeans and T-shirts.

But _this_ dress? This dress was perfect. Her sister hadn't even taken any measurements from her; so either she was a natural born seamstress – Or – She knew Elsa's body _that_ well.

The stunning pale blue garment went all the way down to the floor – with a slit going up the right side - so she could show a little leg; and the bodice was comprised of an intricate pattern of beads and sequins.

Anna had put a lot of time into this; and it was probably going to get ruined by the end of the night with beer stains, and cigarette burns.

With one last look in the mirror, she hitched up the dress, so that the hem was above her ankles - and she padded barefoot out of the bedroom.

"Wait. So let me get this straight." She heard Anna's voice come from the kitchen, and she made her way to her sister. "Jake, cheated on Marley – With Eric?"

"_Yeah!"_ Rapunzel replied with excitement.

"I _knew_ he was into dudes!" Elsa rounded the corner to see her sister wearing nothing but a completely un-buttoned shirt, and waving a chef's knife around emphatically at the cell phone on the kitchen counter. "He spent _way_ too much time staring at Hans' bulge during that production of Grease we did last Spring."

"_Everyone stared at that bulge!"_ Their cousin chuckled. _"It was like trying to ignore a train wreck – You don't want to look – But you can't help it."_

"Zel!" Anna gasped in false shock. "Have you been checking out my ex-boyfriends package?"

"_No!"_ Rapunzel giggled. _"A little. But so did Eugene!"_

"I don't think your boyfriend wanted me to know that." Anna said, putting the knife down; and Elsa took this opportunity to sneak up on her - Now that she no longer had anything sharp in her hand.

"_He won't care that I told you!"_ Their cousin said dismissively.

"He's that comfortable with his sexuality, is he?" She asked; pressing herself against Anna's back, and putting her hands on the counter either side of the younger woman – Trapping her sister in place.

"_Oh, hey Elsa!"_ She heard Rapunzel say with a wide smile. "_And, yes – He's pretty comfortable."_

"I always thought it was a tad obscene that he insisted on wearing such tight clothing." She said, and her sister began to laugh, but stopped abruptly when Elsa moved one hand from the surface to Anna's bare abdomen – and brushed her fingers up over soft skin – Until she finally reached a hard nipple.

She smiled when she heard a quiet moan; and Anna thrust herself back.

"_Yeah!"_ The brunette agreed; and Elsa pinched at her sister's nipple, as she leaned in and kissed the younger woman's neck. _"And he wears those honking, great belt buckles – The ones that draw attention to his crotch! Frankly, I'm glad you're shot of him, Anna. Not because of the belt thing though – that would be weird."_

"Mmm. Me too." Anna's head lolled to the side, and Elsa ran her tongue up to her ear.

"So, I wasn't the only one who didn't like him?" She asked; and nibbled on Anna's lobe as she slid the hand from her sister's breast to her shoulder – And tugged at the shirt.

"_Gosh, no! Sorry, Anna - But he is __**very**__ douchey."_

"No, no. You're totally right." Her sister was barely paying attention as Elsa pulled the shirt down over her arms; letting it fall to the floor – Which was where Anna's clothes usually ended up anyway - And it left her sister completely naked.

"So," The blonde began as she took a small step away and traced one finger along her sister's spine – Making the younger woman arch her back, and grasp the counter. "Do you know what time your flight is getting in on Thursday?"

"_Yes! Give me a moment… I have the info here… somewhere."_

She heard the phone being dropped down, and her cousin yell out '_Flynn!'_ Rapunzel was very inconsistent with her own boyfriends name.

Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's hand that was still leaning against the marble surface, and put a finger in her mouth and rolled her tongue around the digit.

That was new; she thought, as she continued to give her attention to the freckles on her sister's back – But it was definitely not unpleasant.

"Maybe you should hang up this time" She whispered. "It's going to be harder to stay quiet while you're on speakerphone." She smirked as she drew patterns over prominent shoulder blades.

Anna removed the finger from her mouth – Grazing it along her teeth as she did - And placed it on her clit. "Let me worry about that."

"As tempting as you are – I think I'm going to let you wait." She said as she removed her hand, and placing it on her sister's hip.

"That is _so_ cruel." Anna huffed.

"We're going to give Rapunzel a complex if I keep letting you have your way with me, while you're still on the phone with her."

"It's been one time!"

"Everything starts somewhere." She smirked as she ran her fingers across her sister's tattoo, and back up to the nape of her neck.

"Then stop doing that." Anna moaned, when Elsa licked the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue.

"Really? Hm; okay." She began to pull away, but her sister grabbed onto her hand, and pulled her back.

"Nope. No."

"You're so fickle." She laughed against Anna's bare skin, and was rewarded with a small shudder.

"I'm entitled to be."

"Is that so?" She asked; then kissed Anna's shoulder, and grazed her ribs with her fingers.

"Mmm."

"_Six PM."_ They heard Rapunzel's voice from the speaker. "_Is that okay?"_

"Yeah." Elsa replied. "That's perfect, actually."

"_Oh, good."_ Their cousin said with a smile. _"So you guys are going to a party tonight? Anna said she made the costumes."_

"She did. I'm wearing mine now."

"You are?" Her sister asked.

"_How do you not know that? You're in the same room!"_ Rapunzel chuckled.

"I haven't let her look yet." Elsa answered. It wasn't a lie.

"_Oh! Are you going to do a big reveal?"_

"Something like that; yeah."

"_I bet you look stunning. Anyway – I'll call you tomorrow, Anna – And good luck fixing the fire damage."_

"Thanks! Speak to you later."

"What fire damage?" Elsa asked with a frown when her sister ended the call.

"Fucking Hell; you're the one who told her there was a fire. Remember? So I had to make shit up."

"Oh, yeah."

"You'd make a useless undercover agent." Anna said; reaching behind – And grabbing onto Elsa's ass. "Okay. I want to see you in this dress now. Back up; I wanna take it all in."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she took a few steps back – And then wondered briefly if she should pose. "You can look now."

She only managed to catch her sister's astonished look for a moment – Before her eyes wandered down to exposed breasts.

"_Wow."_ Anna whispered.

"Yeah." She agreed; her hands itching to feel her sister's hard nipples. "Wait." She shook her head. "Are you really wow-ing the dress that you made?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"No." Anna took a deep breath as she closed the gap between them. "I'm wow-ing the Goddess _inside_ the dress." She smiled; and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Shut up." Elsa blushed; and leaned in for a kiss.

"You know you can't wear this; right?" Her sister informed her seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because no one will be able to keep their eyes off you – and I'd have to punch them all in the face."

Elsa snorted a laugh. "I think you're exaggerating; _but_ – I was thinking it might be a bit too fancy for a frat party."

"I made the dress as a joke." Anna sucked at her teeth. "Ha, ha; Elsa the Ice Queen! Wearing a sparkly dress! Jokes on me though; I really hadn't considered how you'd look in the thing." Her sister's eyes roamed across her body, and growled with a smirk. "Just so we're clear - No one is ever allowed to see you wear that, except me."

"You are so demanding." Elsa grabbed onto Anna's hips; and guided her backwards towards the recliner in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Her sister licked her lips slowly, and then gave the blonde a wicked smile.

"You can't expect me to ignore how naked you are – And not do something about it." She raised her brow expectantly.

"_No_." Anna drawled as she walked backwards; trusting her sister to guide her. "I suppose not."

The redhead dropped down on the chair when she made contact with the leather, and immediately pulled at the lever next to her so that she reclined with the chair - And draped each leg over an armrest – Spreading herself wide.

Elsa let out a small steady breath as she hitched up her dress enough so that she could rest a knee between her sister's legs, and placed her right hand on the edge of the armrest, so she could steady herself – While her left hand slid slowly down her sister's chest, then over her deliciously toned abdomen – And finally coming to a stop at Anna's entrance.

"Sixteen." Her sister grinned.

"Are you really going to announce the tally _every_ time we have sex today?"

"I've only done it the last five times."

"Once was enough."

"You're grouchy again." Anna chuckled.

"Mmm." She shook her head, and slowly pushed her three middle fingers inside the already drenched core. She watched intently as her sister's face changed from amused to aroused – And her breath hitch with a moan, as she slid her digits in as far as they could go, and then pulled them out again – Until only the tips of her fingers were left at the entrance.

Anna grabbed onto Elsa's arm that was resting near her leg - and squeezed as she penetrated her again; the blonde deliberately pressing against her sister's walls, that clenched around her at the touch. Anna arched her back as she closed her eyes, and her mouth fell open slightly as her breathing became more ragged, and she pushed against the hand.

Elsa wanted to kiss her - ravage her; but she also liked what she saw – And didn't want to ruin the perfect image of her sister so open in front of her.

Anna was beautiful like this. She was always beautiful; but when she was like this – Lost in the moment – Elsa couldn't help but get lost with her.

They had five days until Rapunzel arrived; five days left of living in their domestic bubble – Where they could explore each other wholly – And pretend that this wasn't wrong.

The problem was – It was getting harder and harder to tell herself that it _was_ wrong. She had what she had been wanting for years - They both wanted it; so why fight it? Maybe they could make it work somehow; Anna believed they could – But then, her sister was always the optimist – It was one of her many endearing traits.

When Anna bucked against her with a whine - she increased her thrusts slightly – Twisting her fingers a little inside, and enjoying the warmth and wetness she felt.

She didn't want to rush it; but they always did – Just once she'd like to savour everything Anna had to offer.

Her sister opened her eyes, and there was a moment of annoyance before it was replaced with something softer as she gazed up at her - and Elsa could feel the arousal shoot through her body.

Anna ran her fingers down her sister's forearm, and tugged at her wrist – Leading her hand next to a mess of red hair spread out across the back of the chair; and this resulted in the two sisters being face to face with only an inch between them.

Elsa kept her steady rhythm as hot breath ghosted over her face; and she continued to watch her sister's eyes become darker.

They didn't do this; they didn't look at each other when they were like this - they were usually too caught up in their raw passion.

It suddenly made everything so much more intimate somehow. More… Romantic.

Anna bit her lip as she trailed her free hand to the back of Elsa's neck, and brushed along her nape – And then down to the mark she'd left earlier – The one that Elsa had tried to cover with make up. Her sister smiled up at her smugly as she traced the blemish for a second, and then moved her hand to the blonde's shoulder.

As a general rule, Elsa didn't like hickeys; she thought they were tacky. But as strange as it sounded - She liked that Anna was so proud of the one she'd given her.

Her sister writhed and moaned beneath her as she curled her fingers inside, and began to go faster; Anna clung onto her shoulder with a vice grip, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Obviously – Today wasn't the day she was going to be able to take her time.

"Elsa; please. I can't-"

She cut Anna off with a kiss, and pushed in deeper, and harder - her sister's legs wrapped around her as her hips bucked - and the younger woman muttered obscenities against her lips as she pumped her fingers inside her with ever increasing speed.

"Oh fuck!" Anna croaked out.

It only took a few more penetrating plunges before her sister was arching her back, and yanking at her sister's thick blonde hair as she screamed her pleasure into Elsa's mouth; and then collapsed back onto the seat with a wide grin.

"What was that?" Anna asked after she caught her breath.

"I don't know." Elsa smiled. "I think I blame the dress." She said; and kissed her sister's freckled chest.

"Yeah." Her sister nodded. "Definitely not wearing that for anyone else. It's far too powerful to be unleashed into the world." She smirked up at her.

"I don't think it'll have the same effect on everyone else, as it does on you."

"I think it will – And I'm not going to let that happen."

"Okay." She said as she slowly extracted her fingers; eliciting a moan from Anna as she did. "So if I'm not wearing this - Then what am I wearing tonight?"

"I had a back up plan."

"Uh, why did you have a back up plan?"

"I didn't think you'd actually wear a dress!"

"Hey, just because I _prefer_ comfort – Doesn't mean I don't enjoy feeling elegant every now and then." Elsa raised a brow at her sister. "So, what is this back up plan?"

"You as a forties mobster, and me as your Moll."

"_Huh._" Elsa let out a low chuckle; and her sister's eyes gleamed.

When they were kids – The two of them spent hours watching gangster movies; they'd raid their parent's wardrobe and dress up as they acted out the films that played on the TV. She was always the mobster, and her sister was his lady; she was fairly certain Anna only did it because _she_ was doing it; but they always had fun. Their Mom hated it – But their father would secretly buy them little things to compliment the outfit.

A silly little handkerchief with her initials on; a plastic cigar; and one time he actually bought her a toy tommygun – With strict instructions to _**never tell their Mother**_.

They kept the secret for years; until one day she and Anna had a big fight, and her sister broke it right in front of her out of spite. Their Mom seemed to be more concerned with where the hell the toy gun had come from – Rather than what they'd been fighting about.

They both kept their mouth shut though.

But she didn't speak to her sister for days after.

"Will I have a gun?" She smirked as she lifted herself off the chair, and looked down at the dress to make sure it was okay after their tryst.

"Of course! Without a gun – You're just someone in a suit." Anna shifted forward and put her hands on her waist. "You'll probably look hot in that too." She smiled; and stood up. "Better bring my boxing gloves." She hummed.

"Try not to punch people tonight."

"Try is all I _can_ do."

Elsa sighed as Anna pulled her down for a slow passionate kiss; only pulling away when the buzzer went.

Her sister looked at the clock and panicked "Crap! I'm not even dressed!" She yelled, "And I haven't done my hair!" And bolted towards the bedroom.

Elsa watched as her naked sister run off with a contented sigh before she let her friends in.

"Holy shit, Els!" Kristoff stared at her when she opened the door. "You look… Amazing!"

"Very beautiful." Olaf agreed as the two of them walked into the apartment. "Like a Queen."

"Thanks, Olaf." She grinned. "However, I won't be wearing it."

"What? Why not?" The blond frowned.

Because my sister will get jealous; and possibly go on a rampage.

_Oooh_, I hope it isn't a real gun she got me.

"We decided it was too fancy."

"What? Too fancy for a house full of drunk college students? That is just nonsense, Ice Queen." Kristoff gave her a smirk as he dumped a large bag on the coffee table, and it clinked.

"How much alcohol have you bought?" She asked.

"Four six pack's of low grade beer." Olaf answered as he took a seat on the floor. "One bottle of low grade vodka; and a bottle of brandy of unknown quality."

"Sounds amazing." She said sarcastically.

"It will be." The blond agreed. "So, what time will you two actually be ready?"

"I don't know. We've got hair, and make up to sort out."

"You've had all day!" He scrunched up his face in disbelief.

"We've been busy!" She huffed; and stormed off towards her bedroom – Ignoring her still naked sister – And picked up the costumes for her friends. "Here." She threw Kristoff's at him, and it hit him in the face.

"Ow." He grumbled.

"Sorry." She winced, and handed Olaf his snowman outfit.

The young man's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Can I put it on now?" He asked.

"Sure. Use the spare room."

"This is fucking _sweet_." Kristoff grinned as he held his costume up.

"Told you she could do it."

"Yeah ya did. I am gonna look like a badass."

"That - Or a dude in a stupid bathrobe." She shrugged.

"Don't you dare try and ruin my dreams!"

"Sorry." She snorted.

"Get your ass in gear then." He pointed his thumb in the direction of her bedroom, and opened up one of the beers he brought. "We'd like to get there before everyone is totally wasted."

"Fine."

Hopefully – She and Anna could manage to get dressed without jumping on each other.

Although - That was unlikely.

* * *

Elsa didn't _hate_ parties per say – She just wasn't comfortable around large groups of people. She'd been trying to get out of her habit of secluding herself away - And being in college away from her parents was helping – But she still ended up in a dark corner, watching all the merriment go on around her.

Luckily – She had some really anti-social friends who were more than happy to stay in the dark corner with her.

"I think Olaf is having the best time he's had in ages." Kristoff said as he plopped down on the couch next to her, and handed her a plastic cup.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He looks so happy."

The two of them looked on as Anna and Olaf danced in the middle of the room as if they didn't have a care in the world. It was quite an entertaining sight to see a snowman and a gangsters Moll dancing the robot together; and it helped that everyone was giving them a wide berth because Anna had become a _tad_ aggressive whenever anyone had attempted to shove her dance partner.

"I think he's a little in love with your sister."

_Aren't we all_. "Not really that surprising. She makes friends easily; I think it's because she actually _likes_ people."

"Yeah, I've heard those kinds of folks exist." Kristoff said, and took a swig of his drink. "I really don't understand them."

"No; me either. It's almost like they _thrive_ in other people's company!"

"And that's just crazy."

"Mmm." She agreed with a smile, then took a sip of her drink; and shuddered at the taste. Beer really was disgusting; and yet this was her fourth one. "Our cousin's the same; she'll pretty much talk to anyone."

"This is the one coming to visit next week? Is she hot?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Elsa shrugged. "But she has a boyfriend – And he's coming with her."

"Damn it!"

"Aw." She smirked, and patted his shoulder. "Maybe you should socialize more, if you want to find a lady friend."

"Okay. Firstly – We've already established that other people suck; I'd rather let the ladies come to me – Than me go to them."

"Well, you're going to be single a long fucking time with that attitude."

"And _secondly_." He emphasized; ignoring what she'd just said. "Who the hell says 'Lady friend'? Are you like, Ninety?"

"Yeah!" Elsa balled up her fist, and shook her hand in the air. "Kids these days - Don't know they're born! When I was a nipper, we didn't have none of these X rated boxes to play games on – We had cardboard boxes; and that was if we were lucky!"

"Oh my God!" Kristoff scrunched his face up at her. "Stop doing that! I have smoked _way _ too much weed for that weird voice you're doing to be okay."

She glared at him for a moment, and then frowned. "I don't know why people don't like my voices. They're awesome."

"They're really not." Her friend laughed, and then froze suddenly. "_Uhh_; so don't be mad." He said as he stood up. "But, my sister might've been invited to the party – And, _oh look here she is now_." He stepped to the side and Elsa saw her ex-girlfriend standing in the doorway - Dressed as fucking Wonder Woman.

Tru knew she had a thing for Wonder Woman.

She turned her attention to her sister; and luckily she was still busy dancing - because Anna knew she had a thing for Wonder Woman too – And Elsa was fairly certain that her sister wouldn't react well to this.

She let out a long breath as she unsteadily pushed herself off the couch, and walked over to her ex-girlfriend; pulling at her jacket to try and straighten it out. "Hey." She smiled awkwardly. This was the first time they'd seen each other since the break up - and Jesus fuck she looked good. The whole Amazonian Princess thing definitely worked for her.

"Hi." Tru lifted Elsa's Trilby hat with her finger, and gave her a smile. "Well, aren't you looking dapper?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"Thank you." The blonde felt herself blush slightly. "You're looking pretty…" _Hot._ "Good, yourself."

"And so charming too!" Tru ran her fingers down Elsa's lapels with a smirk. _Ah crap_. _She was too drunk for this_. "My brother didn't invite me, by the way."

"What? No! It wouldn't matter if he did. I mean, just because we're not… You know… Shouldn't stop you from being here. It's not like this is my party or anything." She babbled. "We're both adults. We can be mature and stuff."

"I didn't know you were going to be here until earlier – When Kris saw me in my costume."

"Oh."

"He said you were going to be in a dress though." The taller woman squinted down at what she was wearing. "I was kinda looking forward to seeing it; but this-" She waved her hand around the blonde's costume. "-is good too."

"So glad you approve." Elsa said; leaning against the doorframe, and bit her bottom lip with a smile.

She did miss Tru; she missed their conversations, and heated debates; and just generally spending time with her. She wanted to do that again – Just without the sex.

Although the way she looked now – It was hard not to flirt a little.

"I have to. Otherwise I'll be sleeping with the fishes."

"You got that right, Doll." She winked, then flipped up her Tommy gun, and rested it on her shoulder.

Tru laughed and leaned in closer. "It's really good to see you." She said; still fidgeting with Elsa's jacket. "I was hoping we could hang out again sometime soon."

"That would be good. Maybe we could, uh, meet up on campus for lunch one day" There was no way she could invite her over to the apartment; not while Anna was still there. It wouldn't matter to her sister that Tru would be there as her friend – She'd still get pissed.

And that was an understatement.

"Is Monday okay?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Monday's good."

"Great! So, how are things? How's your sister?"

"Okay. Better. Families can be… Complicated."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded, and looked behind Elsa towards Kristoff. "Pain in the ass too."

Elsa giggled – And then immediately frowned. She only giggled when she'd been drinking.

"You're very cute when you're annoyed." The other woman grinned at her, and took Elsa's hat from her head, and put it on top of her gold tiara.

"I think you'll find that I'm _always_ cute." _Oh my God! Stop flirting!_

"Yes, you are." Tru slid her fingers up the jacket, and rested her hand on Elsa's neck; her fingers going underneath the shirt collar – and tickling the spot where Anna marked her.

She took hold of the other woman's hand – Removing it from her skin – and she gave her a sad smile. "I have someone."

There was a brief flash of anger across Tru's face, before it settled on being annoyed. "It hasn't even been three weeks."

"She's from back home."

"But you hated everyone from back home."

"I never mentioned her because I didn't think she and I had a chance."

The taller woman stepped in closer – Invading her personal space – And lifted her chin. "She isn't here now."

"Tru-"

"I need to talk to you."

Elsa froze when she heard her sister's barely concealed anger beside her.

Fuck_._ _Fuck!_

"Hello, Anna. It's nice to see you again." The brunette gave Anna a polite nod as she backed away from the blonde.

"Yes." Her sister stared at her ex-girlfriend for a few moments, before she grabbed onto Elsa's arm - and dragged her outside. "What was that about?" She snapped; dragging the blonde around to the side of the house – Where no one could see them.

"Nothing!"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Anna shouted.

"I'm not lying!"

"Really? You're going with that are you? Because to me, it looked like the two of you were about to kiss!"

"I wasn't going to let that happen! I told her I was with someone – She didn't listen!"

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Anna spun on her heel and began marching back to the house – But Elsa grabbed her, and pulled her back.

"Don't." She wrapped her sister in a tight embrace. "Please calm down." She begged quietly. "I wasn't going to let anything happen; I swear. I just thought the two of us could be friends; but clearly we're not ready for that yet." She sighed.

"_Yeah!_ She looked like she wanted to get _real_ fucking friendly!" Her sister half-heartedly jabbed her in the side.

"But she isn't who I want."

"Could've fooled me." Her sister mumbled against her shoulder. "You looked like you wanted her a little bit; I mean - she's everything you could wish for right? She's hot; she's clever; she's funny – Apparently." Anna scoffed with disbelief at that last one. "And most of all – You can be with her, without hiding it from anyone!"

Elsa let out a long, steady breath. Her sister had a point; Tru really should be the perfect package. And maybe – Just maybe – For a moment – She thought about how much easier her life would be.

But it would never be enough.

Even if she severed herself from Anna completely – And tried her damndest to get on with a normal life, and have a normal relationship with someone – No one would ever come close.

Yes, she wanted ordinary; but she wanted Anna more.

"_You _are everything I want."

Anna let out a mirthless laugh and shook her head. "I'm not Wonder Woman."

"Yes, you are. You're _my_ Wonder Woman."

"You're drunk." Her sister glared up at her.

"I'm not _that_ drunk." She said; moving a hand from around the smaller woman's waist, and began tracing her fingers over freckled cheeks. "I love you."

"I thought you wanted a fake life." Anna said with a softer tone. "That it was better than the alternative - Than us."

"That's what I thought was best." Elsa leaned in, so that their lips were barely a breath apart. "But it wasn't what I wanted. These last few weeks of having you with me, has made me so stupidly happy. You're the only person who has _ever_ made me happy - Who _will _ ever make me happy."

"Does this mean you're going to let me stay here with you? Can I come back with you after Christmas?"

"No."

"So much for me making you happy." Anna clenched her jaw, and tried to pull away, but Elsa kept her in place.

"Let me finish, would you? I've thought about very little else for a week; the selfish part of me wants to keep you here – All the time – But, Anna, you have to finish school."

"I can transfer here! There's a school nearby!" Her sister argued.

"No. You have to stay with Mom; she needs you right now."

"I don't like talking to _this_ you." Anna pouted. "Let me talk to selfish Elsa; _she_ wants me to stay."

Elsa let out a small chuckle. "_I_ want you to stay. But if we want this," She waved a finger between them. "to work – we have to do it this way."

"I do want us to work; of course I do! But we'll be so far away from each other though." Her sister said dejectedly.

"There's holidays. You can come here – I can come home." She smiled as tucked a loose strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "And, of course, there's Skype."

"I guess. But it's not the same." The younger woman sighed, and then furrowed her brow. "How do I know you won't pull away again? You did it before."

"That was then."

"And what's changed from the last time you told me that?" Anna asked sceptically. "You said that we were wrong; that we shouldn't be together."

"I did. And look where we ended up." She smiled as she rested her forehead on her sister's. "Maybe I've let my mind wander for the last few weeks; imagine what it'll be like when we're both done with college – And we can go someplace where no one knows who we are."

"Like Canada?" Anna whispered; squeezing onto her tightly.

"Or Mexico. It doesn't matter; I just… I want normal with you. With a nice house that has a swing on the porch; and I want us to have a big garden. Maybe with a cat or two."

"Dogs."

"And dogs." She snorted a laugh. "I don't care; as long as it's with you."

"I still think you're just drunk."

"Then ask me tomorrow. I'll say the same thing – I'll just be able to say it without slurring slightly."

Anna pulled away - enough for her to be able to look Elsa in the eye – And sucked on her lip for a moment. "I really want this to be true."

"It is." The blonde bent down, and gave her sister a brief kiss.

"I _will_ ask tomorrow, you know." Anna told her with a raised brow.

"I know."

"Well, good." The younger sister gave her a small nod. "We should go back in now; I'm starting to lose all feeling in my feet - And I need my feet to get down, and boogie."

"Okay then. Am I allowed to talk to Tru?" She didn't know why she asked; she wasn't sure she actually wanted to talk to the other woman right now.

"No." Her sister said sternly and glared at her. "Fine. You can _talk_ to her; but there has to be at least an arms length between you. And if you're sitting on the couch together – Then Kristoff stays in the middle."

"I can do that." She replied.

"I don't trust her; but I trust you. So you'd better make sure she doesn't do anything that makes me regret this."

"Right."

Anna brought her in for another kiss, and smiled crookedly at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And you'd better get your damn hat back off her." Anna pointed a finger at her as she began to walk towards the front of the house.

"Yes." She answered; falling in step behind her sister.

For fuck sake! Had she always been this whipped?

_Yeah. She had._

She smiled, as the followed Anna's swaying hips back to the party.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna glanced around the apartment and nodded at her handy work. Yeah; it was as clean as it was going to get – You could eat a three course meal off the floor it was so fucking sparkling. Elsa was going to be impressed that she'd managed to do so much, and not half-ass anything. Hell, even _she_ was surprised that she hadn't just given up, and watched some TV. But she wanted it to look nice; Rapunzel would be arriving tomorrow, and even though _she_ couldn't give a crap what the apartment looked like – Elsa did.

Christ; she was such a fucking housewife right now.

After she was certain everything was perfect, she went into the bathroom and got herself ready; and when she was done, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and bared her teeth to her reflection. There was nothing stuck in them; good. Her breath with minty fresh - Also good. Then she stuck out her tongue and inspected it; once she was happy, she blew a raspberry at herself and chuckled.

Fuck, she got bored when Elsa was at school.

She glanced at her watch, and squirmed a little; both in anticipation of her sister getting home - And what she planned on doing to Elsa once she did.

She grabbed at her crotch and adjusted the strap-on she was wearing under her jeans, and let out a small moan. She'd bought a new toy that morning, and wondered why the fuck either one of them hadn't thought to buy a double-ended dildo before now.

It just made sense!

Although she had been tempted to get herself off with the toy, she'd managed - With every ounce of willpower she had – To wait.

Elsa was due back soon, and Anna hoped that her sister didn't get distracted by anything on her way home. Or anyone. Namely the ex-girlfriend who was still sniffing around; well, the woman could sniff as much as she wanted – She was getting nowhere.

Any sympathy she had felt for the ex-girlfriend had disappeared completely after Saturday night._ Screw you ex-girlfriend; I won_. She thought as she gave herself a smug smile in the mirror.

Not that it was a competition, and Elsa was the prize or anything. But if it _was_ then she had come out victorious.

Okay; so she was going to ignore the thrumming in her loins for now – and get on with some other type of house-wifey thing while she waited for her sister.

She puffed out her cheeks as she tried to think of something. Make some food? Organize the cupboards? Put on an apron and wait by the door while holding a newspaper and a glass of wine?

"How was your day, Dear?" She said in a high voice as she left the bathroom.

"Oh, it was very tiring." She responded to herself in a deeper tone. "Could you fetch me my slippers, and is dinner ready?"

"You could probably fetch your own slippers, Dear. They are right next to you." She scowled as she headed for the kitchen.

"It is your duty, as my wife to be the fetcher of slippers, I've been at work – blah, blah, blah – Something misogynist."

"If you think that sitting at a desk all day, while I work myself to the bone keeping this house spick and span, and looking after our five boys – Henry, Richard, Robert and- **Jesus fuck Kristoff**!" She shouted at seeing the blond standing in front of the refrigerator. He shut the fridge door, and she saw her sister trying desperately not to laugh.

"Who were the other two?" The man asked leaning against the counter, and popping off the top of a beer bottle.

"What?" She squeaked out. She was so beyond embarrassed right now.

"You only said three names; who were the other two kids?"

"Doesn't matter." She snapped.

Why had Elsa brought him home? She had plans damn it! So, yeah, fine, she didn't tell her sister her plans – But they only had a day left! Surely Elsa would know that she wanted to spend it alone with her – And not have to share her precious time with Kristoff.

"Hello, Anna!"

_And Olaf_.

"Howdy." She smiled. It was hard to stay annoyed while Olaf was around. "How's my favourite snowman?"

"Good." He beamed, as he accepted the bottle of water Kristoff handed to him. "You don't want the costume back?"

"No." Anna rubbed his arm gently. "I told it was yours; forever."

"I don't think it'll last forever." The blond said as he went back into the fridge. "He insists on wearing it in the apartment. It's lucky none of us bring any girls back, or they'd be freaked out!"

Anna gave Olaf a wink while his friend wasn't looking, and the smaller boy held back a laugh. "If it needs repairing, just let me know." She said.

"But you won't be here." Olaf happiness faded quickly. "You're going home."

"I know." She answered quickly; and avoiding Elsa's gaze. "But you can send it to me; I'll send it right back, good as new."

"Really? Okay then." He nodded.

"I gotta go do… a thing." She waved her finger in the direction of the other room. "I'll be back." She turned on her heel and walked towards the bathroom in her sister's bedroom.

She couldn't keep this thing on – And in her – If they had company. They'd hopefully have time tonight though.

Anna rested her palms against the sink when she got to the bathroom, and scrunched up her face at her reflection. She had _such_ plans for the rest of the day. Fun, naked plans.

Those were the best kinds of plans.

But she had other plans too; ones that involved less naked-ness. She wanted to take Elsa out on a date – A proper date – Where no one knew who they were, and they could act like a couple. They could go for a meal, or see a movie and hold hands. They could go dancing – Or more likely – Anna would be dancing while her sister looked on awkwardly. That was fine too. She just wanted to be with the woman she loved – Outside of the apartment; outside of the security of the walls she'd gotten so used to over the weeks.

Part of it might have been a test to see if Elsa meant what she said. But mostly Anna just wanted to be with her. And maybe show her off.

"I'll try and get them out soon." Her sister said from the doorway. "Olaf asked if he could come over, and I panicked."

"It's fine." She shrugged off her disappointment.

"No, it isn't. I wanted us to spend time alone too."

She looked to the blonde with a sad smile, and took hold of her hand – pulling her closer. "Just…Tell me again." She said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck.

"We'll be normal." Elsa said, and gave her a brief kiss. "We'll have a normal house, with a normal porch, and normal cats and dogs. We just have to wait."

The first thing she had done when she woke up on the Sunday – Was ask her sister to say those words that she needed to hear; because those words were the thing that was going to get her through the next few years.

This promise of the life that they wanted – with no hiding – was all she needed. But she needed to hear this promise every day.

There were… Other things she wanted in this promise; not just the house, and pets and porch – But even _she_ knew it was too soon to ask for some things.

"I'm naming the dog – Barton."

"You can name it whatever you want; I'm not the one who'll be taking it for walks." Elsa said with a quirked brow.

"Urgh; you're such a cat person." Anna sighed.

"They literally take care of themselves. You just have to put some food and water down, and put in a little door for them, and that's it."

"If you want independence in your pet, then you should get a-" She hesitated, and wiggled her hands about behind Elsa's neck as she tried to think of something. "A human." She finished lamely.

"I already have you." Elsa smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at her sister, and poked her in the shoulder. "Really? I haven't seen a collar anywhere."

"I hadn't seen the point." Elsa leaned into her, and whispered. "You've been so obedient lately."

Her sister's leg pushed up against her centre and she felt the dildo move inside her.

Oh, fuckity fuck!

"What did I just feel?" Elsa gave her a bemused look.

"Nothing!" She stepped out of the blonde's space and turned around - Then pretended to be very, very interested in the shampoo on the shelf.

"_Anna?_" Her sister teased as she pressed against her back; snaking her arms around, and began unbuttoning Anna's shirt.

"Mmm?" She was basically powerless at this point. She knew it; and Elsa knew it. She supposed she should be thankful that the two young men in the other room never questioned why they were always gone so long. Kristoff usually put it down to 'girl stuff' and that was that.

"You have a bulge." Elsa opened up the shirt and dragged her fingers down her stomach.

"I have a new toy." She hummed as the back of her head rested on her sister's shoulder. "I had a plan."

"New toy?" Fingers expertly unfastened the button on her jeans, and pulled the zipper down.

"Why should only _one_ of us have the fun?"

There was a moment of quiet before she felt the breathy chuckle brush across the shell of her ear; and she shivered. "Oh." She could hear the smile in Elsa's voice. "Well."

Two hands went to the waist of her jeans, and the piece of clothing was pulled down - Just an inch or so – But enough for her sister to be able to put her hand down the front of her pants, and pull out the green phallus.

"Nice colour." Her sister tapped it, and Anna watched as it bounced gently against her jeans.

"Yeah."

"So…" Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's ear as her left hand went to the toy, and she wrapped her fingers around it. "What was your plan exactly?" She asked quietly.

"_Uh_." She closed her eyes as the dildo inside her began to move around slowly.

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan to me." Her sister licked at the shell, and gave a quick tug on the toy.

Anna groaned and bucked her hips. Elsa could be such a fucking bitch sometimes.

"Were you going to fuck me?" The blonde's free hand pushed up her bra, and she circled her fingertips against hard nipples.

"Yes." She pushed her chest forward.

"Mmm. Yes." Elsa purred. It always amazed her how confident her sister became when they were like this. And fuck it was sexy. "Take me as soon as I got home?"

"Yeah." Anna wanted to look down at the hand working the dildo – But she knew that she'd come apart at the sight.

"I want you inside me." Elsa breathed into her ear.

_Oh God_. She bucked harder as her walls tightened around the toy, but she was too wet for there to be any decent friction, and she whined. "Please go faster." She begged; and grasped behind her blindly – And grabbed onto Elsa's sweater.

Her sister didn't tease; she did as she was told, and it eased some of the pressure she felt.

"I think about you when I'm in class."

She moaned in response. That was all she _could do_.

"Sometimes I can't even make it to the end before I have to leave and use the bathroom." She pinched a nipple, and Anna yanked on the sweater still in her grasp. "I may have taken the audio from our Skype calls and put them on my IPod." She said with a smile.

_Holy shit!_ "Really?" Anna croaked out.

"It seems you've ruined masturbation for me; I can't seem to get any release unless I can hear you screaming in my ear."

Elsa increased the attention she was giving her, and Anna let out long, strangled moans. It felt like all her wetness was pooling at the base of the dildo; and it would've been uncomfortable, if she hadn't been so fucking aroused.

"Uh, guys?" Kristoff called out.

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?_

She ran a hand over her face as Elsa pulled away – Saying she'd be back as walked out of the bathroom - Leaving Anna alone and horny. When she heard the bedroom door shut, she checked to see if the room was definitely empty – Then plopped down on the bed.

This was why they shouldn't have sex while they had company. They'd been lucky up until now.

After thirty seconds of waiting for her sister, she grabbed hold of the protruding phallus and wiggled it around until something felt good. Once she'd found the right spot – She closed her eyes and thought of Elsa; of her feral grin and icy blue eyes.

"Couldn't wait?" Elsa asked in an amused tone.

Anna's eyes shot open and her head snapped towards her sister.

Who was now naked.

When did that happen?

"They've gone." The blonde reassured.

"Okay." She bolted upright, and climbed off the bed. "Good; that means the plan can proceed."

"Military precision plan, is it?"

"Sure." She nodded as she intertwined her fingers with her sisters and brought her in for a passionate kiss. The feeling of Elsa's tongue seductively playing with her own made her all the more aware of the arousal between her legs; so she pulled away, and grabbed a cover from the bed.

"We're going to need that are we?" Her sister asked as Anna led them to the living room.

"_You_ are." She replied; and ran her arm over the coffee table – Knocking everything to the floor – Then laid the blanket out over it. "Sit." She guided her sister to the exact position she needed her to be in, and then retrieved two cushions from the couch.

Elsa hadn't been _far_ off when she joked about military planning.

The height difference between them was a pain in the ass sometimes – And Anna had a very specific position she wanted to take her sister in while she was wearing the cock for the first time.

She put one of the cushions on the floor in front of Elsa, and gave the other one to the blonde. "Lay back."

Elsa smirked – But complied. "Yes ma'am." The blonde put the cushion behind her head and lay back on the table.

Anna bent forward, and opened up her sister's legs; then leaned in and took in the strong smell of lust.

They did this to each other; and they could do it with just a look.

She straightened herself up, and licked her lips. "Give me a second."

"You like to punish me, don't you?"

"Yes." She snorted. "But this isn't what this is." She left her sister open and ready as she went back into the bathroom and cleaned off the toy.

Elsa had barely shifted from her place on the coffee table by the time she got back; except she'd move her hand to where _she_ should be. Anna tutted as she wagged her finger. "Starting without me?"

"No. Keeping it warm for you." Elsa grinned.

"Cute." She quirked a brow. "Very cute."

"_I _ thought so."

"You would." She knelt between her sister's legs, and grabbed the back of the blonde's knees. "You think you're much funnier than you actually are."

"Not tr-" Elsa's words turned to a moan when she was yanked forward, and Anna pressed her tongue to her wet core

She wanted to taste her before anything else.

Just a taste.

She straightened herself up, and started to take off her top – But her sister shook her head.

"Leave everything the way it is."

Anna looked down at her open shirt and the bra that sat just above her exposed breasts. "Hm. This look doing it for you, eh?"

"Very much." Elsa replied lazily.

"Good to know." She said as she took the tip of the shaft; placing it at her sister's entrance - and the blonde writhed in anticipation.

She entered Elsa slowly; holding her breath as she watched the green of the toy disappear further inside. Her sister squirmed the deeper it went, and Anna had to grab hold of her legs to keep her in place, because it was distracting - And this was the first time she'd done this.

_I hope I don't fuck this up._

Her eyes were wide as she pulled the toy out just as slowly as it went in – It had never occurred to her until this morning that she might like this; she enjoyed Elsa being in control of the dildo; she loved being taken in every position – But this was fucking hot.

After almost a minute of a painfully slow rhythm – Her confidence grew - As did her speed. She was so caught up in making sure that her sister was pleased, she almost forgot the toy was inside her too. She only began to notice it when Elsa's moans became louder, and that familiar twitch inside her made itself know.

_Okay. I'm just blocking it out cause I gotta concentrate here._

So she ignored her own arousal for now, and focused on Elsa.

She grabbed the legs she already had a hold of, tighter - and pulled her sister even closer; it made her thrusts shallower, but they were deeper, and she was more in control.

Her sister gripped the sides of the table and her knuckles went white, and Anna watched with fascination as Elsa's taut stomach muscles spasmed every time she pumped the dildo inside her.

She wanted to touch that stomach, but she was afraid to let go. She needed to keep herself anchored until she thought she was ready.

When she'd imagined this; her wearing the cock for the first time; her being in charge – This was how she pictured it. Partly because it was fucking sexy; but mostly because she had to _see_ Elsa. The dildo going in and out; her whole body tensing, and her breasts bouncing every time she bucked. She knew her sister; she knew what it meant when her breath caught in her throat, and she knew every different kind of moan; and those sounds that Elsa made told her what she needed Anna to do; and the younger sister fulfilled every desire.

Anna also wanted to see her face. She saw every raw, honest emotion on that pale freckled face; and even though she didn't need it to know what Elsa wanted – She still loved to look at it.

She pounded harder, and Elsa spread her legs wider; she could practically _feel_ how slick her sister was.

The knowledge that her sister could only get off to her – Made her feel… Something. Powerful maybe? Except that wasn't right; it implied their relationship was unbalanced. Elsa had the same effect on her, as she did on her sister.

They craved each other.

She dug her fingers into the smooth thigh, and she had to steady herself when her sister began to push harder onto the silicone phallus - The screams got louder, and they locked eyes.

Then Elsa smiled _that_ smile.

Anna couldn't ignore the heat between her own legs any longer, and bucked her hips harder - the dildo inside her pressing against a sensitive spot, and her moans came out guttural and desperate.

They both became frenzied – Like they were animals, mindlessly fucking. But that's never what they were. This wasn't just some base need to reach orgasm; this was passion, and love.

When Elsa wrapped her legs around her waist, and arched her back – Anna fell forward; her hands landing on top of her sister's, and her head on her abdomen; Elsa grabbed her hair and yanked hard.

"_Fuck. Anna, fuck_!"

Her sister repeated this, and she jutted her hips as fast as she could to the mantra; running her tongue over the damp skin beneath her. Tasting her.

The sound of Elsa coming – Of her release reverberating through her body – Made Anna lose her control; and they held onto each other tightly as the pleasure took over.

Her sister collapsed back onto the table with a dull thud once she'd relaxed, and sighed.

"That toy was a sound investment, I think." Elsa loosened her hold on her sister's hair.

"Yeah." Anna replied – Not moving from her sister's stomach. "Not sure about the colour though."

"Does that really matter?"

"No. I just really wanted a red one; but the only size they had was as big as my fucking arm."

"Oh." Elsa chuckled, and began running her fingers over Anna's scalp. "Well, you certainly picked out the right one."

"Mmm." She mumbled, and closed her eyes. "It's just a shame I didn't buy it weeks ago."

"We'll have other opportunities to use it."

"Not for a while though." She pouted. "We won't even be able to escape to The Cabin when we're home, because Dad's there. Why'd you have to tell him to leave?"

"How do you know it was me?" Her sister asked with surprise.

"Els, there's a great big hole in the wall between our rooms; I heard everything you said to him. You were so authoritative. If I hadn't been so miserable, I would've been turned on."

"Yeah. I know you like it when I'm bossy."

"Shut up." She moved her hands up her sister's sides, and smiled when Elsa snorted.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to tickle you more than that."

"Too tired to go again?" Elsa asked; twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Oh God. You're insatiable. Just… give me a minute. We can't wear ourselves out too much – I'm taking you out tonight."

"You are?"

"Yes." She kissed her sister's stomach.

"Where?"

"Out on the town."

"I have school tomorrow; and we're picking Rapunzel up from the airport."

Anna raised herself up on her elbows and frowned. "You have one class, and it starts in the afternoon. And Zel isn't getting in 'til six. I'm not saying we're going out on a bender, I'm only saying we're going out."

"And do what?"

"Dinner; dancing; movie."

"Like a date?" Elsa tilted her head, and stared at her.

"Yes. Like a date." She wondered if her sister was going to make some excuse not to go.

"Okay." The blonde grinned, and Anna felt relief wash over her. "A date. Is it going to be fancy dinner, dancing and movies?"

"How can movies be fancy?"

"We could be going to see some French film." Elsa shrugged.

"No." Anna shook her head emphatically.

"You are so uncultured. I need to know what I'm wearing."

"I bought you some clothes." Anna looked away with embarrassment. She wanted to see Elsa in a dress - A normal dress – One that wasn't quite so… alluring, as the one she'd made.

"Huh." Her sister clicked her tongue. "Did you now?"

"Yup." She cleared her throat.

Elsa sat up – Forcing Anna to straighten herself - Then grabbed the back of her neck, and kissed her deeply.

When they pulled apart, she let out a long breath. "So, round two?" She grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Longish A/N warning.**_

_**It's been a while! For those that don't know, my father almost died at the end of May, they had to remove his leg to save his life, and of course that means he's in need of care as he's now disabled. That would be me. Plus I work during the week as well, so that has left me with very little time to myself, and what time I have had, has been mostly spent being exhausted. I have been trying to write this chapter throughout, but it has been in teeny, tiny increments, and has been re-written at least 7 times at this point. I'm not happy with it, but I don't think I ever will be, so this is my final draft. If it isn't that good, I'm very, very sorry.**_

**_Jess x_**

* * *

Elsa rested her back against the headboard, and closed her eyes as she let out a long sigh. Her fingers lazily twirled around the stray strands of fabric of the well used comforter that was barely even covering her naked body, as she waited for Anna to come back from the kitchen with some water, and snacks.

Even though she only had one class today before Christmas break started, she still blew it off; she wanted to spend every spare second she had today with her sister, and their cousin had called earlier to let them know that the flight had been delayed by eighty minutes because of a goose landing on the runway, and had been attacking people working on the ground.

They hadn't done anything productive with their day; mostly it involved staying in bed. It was four in the afternoon, and neither one of them had put on a stitch of clothes since they'd woken up.

"So, I've got a Mars bar, and an apple. Which would you like?"

Elsa opened one eye and smiled as a naked Anna sauntered into the room, and took a seat on the bed. "Water first." She said, leaning forward and taking the bottle from her sister's hand, and unscrewing the cap before taking a long swig.

"Whoa there!" Her sister chuckled. "I mean, I love you enough to give you my bottle too if you need it, but I'd rather you didn't. I'd have to go back to the kitchen and get more, and it's so far away!"

Elsa dribbled a little as she let out a laugh, and narrowed her eyes at her sister in mock annoyance as she wiped at her mouth, and moved to get the water that had dribbled onto her bare chest, but was stopped.

"No, no. Let me." Anna dumped the items in her hand onto the bed, and shifted herself onto all fours, and gave her a quick smirk as she crawled up Elsa's body.

Elsa let out a gasp when her sister's tongue made contact with her skin, and she buried her hands into the mess of Anna's hair. "You know, you could've used a cloth." She said breathlessly, while arching herself into her sister's touch.

"Where's the fun in that?" Anna murmured, and continued licking the valley of the blonde's breasts.

Elsa squeezed the red mane between her fingers when her sister's attention moved.

"Oh God!" Elsa moaned. Arousal ran up her spine, as the wet tongue circled her erect nipple, and then brushed across it slowly.

If the flight hadn't been delayed, the two of them would have to be leaving soon, and she silently thanked the goose for giving her these extra moments with Anna. It wasn't even an hour and a half, but time between them would be limited soon enough, so they had to take advantage while they had the chance.

They had promised to try and go out of town while they were at home for the holidays, and have another date night. But _try_ was all they could do, Christmas was a hectic time usually, and with their father not at home anymore, Elsa suspected that their mom would be even worse than usual.

"All done!" Anna straightened herself up, and sat back on her heels, straddling Elsa's legs.

"That's it?" Elsa whined.

"I was just helping you clean up the mess you made. What else did you think was going to happen?" Her sister asked with an innocent smile.

"You, are tease."

"You love it."

"No, I don't." She grumbled, and picked up the Mars bar, knowing that Anna probably wanted it.

"Now, I _know_ that's a lie." Her sister took the chocolate from her, and threw it across the room.

"Okay, fine. I do." She said with a frown. "But, we only have a limited amount of time today. I'd rather we didn't waste it."

"You're so pragmatic, Els." Anna grinned as she shimmied up her legs, and came to a stop when their breasts were pressed together. "Let me ask you something first though." Anna's lips brushed against hers as she spoke.

"Okay."

"Can we have another date before we pick Zel up? I know we won't have a lot of time to enjoy it properly, but, I don't know, I just really enjoyed last night."

Elsa looked to the clock on the night stand, and worried her bottom lip as she thought.

They really wouldn't have a lot of time to have a proper date, but she really liked the idea.

She'd been a little concerned about Anna's plan to take her out the night before, but as time had gone on, she became less and less afraid of meeting someone she knew - or more specifically, someone who knew that they were sisters - and simply enjoyed herself.

It was nice acting like a couple, and doing the things that couples did. They went to the movies and held hands; then got bored and started making out. They had a meal, and went dancing. They kissed in the street, and people treated them like they were just normal, annoying couple who were too loved up to notice that they were taking up most of the sidewalk.

It was strange really, Elsa had never been one for public displays of affection; it made her uncomfortable. Tru, and her other girlfriends over the years had got annoyed with her over her dislike of it; they never just accepted that she just didn't like it. They blamed it on repression, or they acted like she was ashamed to be around them. They always seemed to want there to be a fault, and that fault was always with Elsa.

But her night out with Anna was different. It wasn't conscious, she just _wanted_ to kiss her, and hold her hand, and generally show her sister that she loved her.

When Anna had asked her on Sunday morning to repeat what she had said the night before - about them having a normal life together, she said the words easily, and with utter sincerity. She'd said the words every day since because she knew her sister needed to hear them. But there were times when she was afraid that she was promising too much; that the normalcy they wanted and thought they could have, would somehow turn out to be a lie.

The taboo of their relationship used to weigh on her heavily, but it had become less and less important with every day that passed. They'd spent hours mapping out their lives for the next few years, and now all she could hope was that nothing happened to change their plans.

"Yeah, we can go on another date." She smiled.

"Awesome!" Anna squealed, and sat up on her knees.

"Going somewhere?" Elsa asked with a cocked brow. Her hand went between her sister's legs, and her fingers brushed along damp curls, and caressed wet lips. She watched as Anna's face changed from girlish excitement to intense arousal.

"No." Her sister breathed out and her tongue darted across her lips.

"So where were you thinking we could go for our date?" She asked as three fingers slid their way inside, and Anna grabbed onto her shoulders.

"There's a diner by the airport." Her sister began riding her hand, and she curled her digits to press against that spot that drove Anna crazy, and she was rewarded with a loud moan.

"So romantic." Elsa chuckled as she slowly increased her thrusts, and her sister's arousal trickled down her skin.

"Does it matter where we go? As long as we're together." Anna arched her back, and she dug her fingers into the blonde's shoulders. "Jesus Els, I need you deeper." Her voice was tight.

Instead of complying with her sister's request, Elsa removed herself from Anna entirely, and her sister glared at her with frustration and anger. She smirked, and sucked at one of the fingers that had been inside Anna. "Get on your back." She said calmly, and her sister gave her a silent nod.

Anna climbed off her lap, and lay down next to her; she looked at Elsa with dark, sensual eyes and Elsa could see that her breath was heavy and ragged.

For several long moments the blonde didn't move, she simply gazed at her sister, taking in every inch of her, and then she traced a finger along the freckles of her collarbone, and over a hardened nipple. Anna wriggled a little, her anticipation was making her squirmy, and Elsa grinned.

She bent down and kissed her sister's lips briefly, before shimmied down the mattress and knelt between Anna's spread legs and without wasting anymore time she plunged four fingers inside. Her sister was wet and wanting and she took all of the digits easily, Elsa bent down and rested her head on Anna's stomach, and she felt the pressure of her sister's leg on her shoulder; a heel pressing into her back.

With every rise of Anna's hips to meet her, Elsa thrust deeper, and harder, and when her sister yanked on her hair - and groans of pleasure filled the room - she went faster.

Elsa felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead; Anna could fuck her hard and fast and it would seem like she'd exerted herself about as much as she would if she'd picked up a bag of groceries. She wasn't as strong as her sister, and supposed that she could probably change that if she went to the gym, or got her guilt-ridden father to buy her some equipment, but Anna said that she liked it; she liked that she put every ounce of strength she had in making her come; it turned her on even more.

Elsa was more than willing to please her sister, in any way possible.

With a long, strangled cry, Anna came. The leg that wasn't already on the blonde wrapped around her waist, and held Elsa in place.

The redhead let out a laugh as she tugged gently on Elsa's hair so that the older woman would slide up to face her.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you ever get fantasies just pop into your head?"

Elsa nodded and gave her a peck on the lips. "What did you just think about?"

"Oh no. I'm not telling you just yet, you'll have to wait."

"Tease." She squeezed Anna's ass, and went in for another kiss, which deepened almost immediately.

"Can I ask you something?" Anna asked as she untangled her legs when Elsa broke their kiss.

"Another thing? Sure." She said with a warm smile, and fell back on the mattress.

"What happened in summer camp that made you realise you thought more than sisterly things towards me?"

She'd wondered if Anna would ever ask; her sister seemed to just accept it without needing details when she had told her all those months ago. Perhaps it had been the situation they were in at the time; she was about to leave for college, and there were a lot of things that were being laid out on the table.

"It was a couple of things really." She shrugged, and picked up the bottle of water that was somehow still on the bed. "Just small things that added up to the realisation."

"Like…" Anna's brow rose as she turned on her side to face her.

"Well, first was when I caught you and that, boy," Elsa pursed her lips as she waved her bottle around. "making out."

"James?"

"Yes. Him."

"Okay. Why?"

"I was jealous that you were spending a lot time with him. I thought my jealousy stemmed from you being with him and not me, rather than because of any other reason. I mean, you only been home a month before Dad sent us both off to camp. I'd had six months without you, and I was still in the 'Didn't want to share you' phase."

"Aw, you're so cute." Anna edged closer and rested her head on her shoulder. "Has that not wanting to share me thing passed?"

"No." She chuckled, and brushed her fingers though Anna's hair.

"Good. James was a lousy kisser anyway."

"That makes me feel better I suppose."

Anna playfully nudged her with her leg. "I guess that explains why you flipped out on me. He didn't even look at me after you scared the shit out of him like that."

"It was deserved. I saw where his hands were headed."

"_Okay_." She heard the smirk in her sister's voice. "So, you were jealous and didn't know why. What else?"

"When I walked in on you having a shower."

"Els, that wasn't the first time you'd seen me naked."

"No, well, it had been a few years since I had. You'd… Blossomed." Even though she'd seen so much more of her now, she still felt her cheeks burning at the memory of seeing her sister like that. "I found myself paying more attention than I had before."

"Pervert." Anna teased.

She winced at her sister's choice of word.

After she had understood what it was that she felt for Anna, she called herself that constantly.

"Perhaps." She responded quietly. "But it wasn't until that moment that fully noticed how beautiful you are." She said, and took a swig of her water. "I'd always thought of you as just my baby sister; the little girl who fell out of trees and made mud pies, and got into trouble for beating up bullies." She took hold of her sister's hand and traced her fingertips over her skin. "The little girl who used to sneak the paper flowers that she'd made, into my schoolbag when she knew I was having a bad day." Her sister smiled. "But when you came home after you'd run away, I started to see you differently, and when I saw you in the shower it just made me realise how differently."

"Why did you see me differently?"

"Because you _were_ different." She stated bluntly. "You were like this hardened version of the girl I knew. That little girl with pigtails and grazed knees had gone."

"That little girl had been gone a while, Els." Anna responded softly.

"I know, but I didn't see it until then. You were always so angry with everyone."

"Not you." Anna raised Elsa's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. "You were the only person I didn't hate, for a long time."

"Will you ever tell me what happened to you while you were gone?"

"One day."

"Okay." She wasn't going to push the issue.

Honestly it wasn't a time she wanted to re-live. When Anna had left, she hadn't been able to function; she missed her sister so much that she couldn't eat, or sleep and she barely left her room.

Three weeks after Anna had left she got a phone call from her; it was a painfully brief conversation, but at least she knew she was alive. It became a routine, every Saturday at six fifteen PM - Anna called to let Elsa know she was okay, and as soon as their short conversations had ended, Elsa wished the rest of her week away so she could hear her sister's voice again.

"I'm not trying to keep this from you, Els; I just can't talk about it without getting at least a _little_ drunk first." Her sister gave her a half-hearted smile.

"You don't have to tell me _at all_, if you don't want to." She reassured.

"Thanks." Anna said with a hint of relief. "James, naked." She counted off with two fingers. "Anything else?"

"Well, there were the dreams." Elsa bit her lip as she grinned.

"Oh? And what kind of dreams were they?" Her sister wiggled her eyebrows.

"Actually, they weren't like _that_. I mean, some were, but most of them were how I felt just being around you. It's hard to explain." She shrugged. "But, I don't know, when you got sick and I was looking after you, and you were all gross and sweaty and vomity, and generally green looking-"

"Please tell me you have a point to this."

Elsa smirked. "There was one night that was especially bad, and I think I managed about two hours sleep before I woke up to the sound of you groaning, but the dream I had, you were touching my face and telling me you loved me, and I woke up with the realisation that I was in love with you."

"That's one hell of a dream."

"Yeah. We were also CIA agents working out of my first grade classroom. The chairs were really, really tiny."

"Nice." Anna snorted.

"So, can I ask _you_ something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come in my room that night? Was it really because the heating had stopped working?"

"Uh, kinda." Her sister squirmed slightly. "Mostly it was because I'd had a rough day with dad. Honestly I didn't think you'd let me, but I wanted to be near you, so I had to ask."

"Any other night and I might've told you to go away."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'd been having a crappy day too."

"What happened?"

"Ella got engaged."

"Your friend from Dad's company? So? Shouldn't that be a happy occasion?" Her sister raised her brow questioningly.

"I guess. If we'd actually been _friends_."

Anna stared at her for a few moments. "You were… together?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." Elsa replied, feeling guilty.

"Oh." Her sister let go of her hand.

Elsa tried to ignore the disappointment of the sudden lack of contact she had with Anna. "We broke up a month before she announced her engagement, and I found _that_ out from the newspaper."

"How long had you been together?" Anna's jaw was tight.

"About a year and a half."

"Did you love her?"

This time it was Elsa's time to squirm. "Yes."

"Yeah." Anna shook her head. "No, of course you did. You were together for a year and a half."

"But I wasn't _in love_ with her." Elsa said quickly. "She was someone to take my mind off you, and I'd convinced myself that it had worked. It hadn't though. I thought that it would be okay for you to stay with me that night because I was over you, and I needed comfort from someone I cared about." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry for how I reacted that night… and the day after. I was so freaked out, and I had to push you away, even though I saw that it hurt you."

"It's okay."

She looked over to her sister, who was staring up at the ceiling. "You tried to kill yourself, Anna. I'm responsible for that; it really isn't okay."

"No, maybe it isn't." Anna sighed. "But you didn't hand me the pills and the booze, that was _all_ me. I don't think either one of us handled it very well."

"No. Probably not."

"But if I was given the chance to do it over, I wouldn't change anything." Her sister turned to face her. "Even though things haven't exactly been smooth sailing for us, and they're going to get tough for a while; a long while, I don't care because I know it'll all be worth it."

"How do you know?"

"We've never been like other sister's. Maybe it took me a little longer than you to figure it out, but once I did, everything made sense to me. I knew that I was yours; I always have been and I always would be, because ever since I can remember you've been my everything – My whole fucking world – I could never imagine my life without you there. I remember when I was about eight, mom was watching this stupid show about brides-to-be and I told her I was going to marry you, and she said that I couldn't marry you because we're sisters, she said I was going to marry the person I loved most in the world and wanted to spend the rest of my life with; and I thought 'Well yeah, that's Elsa' but she just got angry at me every time I brought it up." Her sister curled her lip in anger at the memory. "You remember those dolls mom had made of the two of us?" Elsa nodded. "I used to marry them off to each other."

"Is that why you kept asking for bridal magazines, and then cut them all up?"

Anna barked out a laugh. "Yeah!"

"And those magazines about buildings, was that something to do with it too?"

"Yeah. I decorated cardboard boxes so they could get married in it. I kept them under my bed."

"You're such a dork."

"Whatever." Her sister said, and stuck her tongue out. "I was really proud of it."

"Wait, is that why you cried for like, a week after you realised you left them in France?"

"I was heartbroken. Mom and dad refused to go back to get them, and refused to have another set made. They told me I was too old for dolls by then."

"They are mean assholes."

"Yes they are." Her sister smiled. "I mean, how hard would it have been to go back to the land of the French and get my dolls back? Not that hard!"

"At least that's a mystery solved for me. I never understood why you were so upset about those dolls, and you would never tell me. You just sobbed."

"They were _us_, Els."

"I know." She answered with a smile, and kissed Anna's cheek. "So, are we going on our impromptu date then?"

"Yes!" Her sister rolled away from her, and clapped her hands together.

"Are we really going to the diner near the airport?" She asked as she sat up.

"Why not? As long as there's food and people around for me to show you off to, I don't care."

"You want to show me off? Thanks I guess." Elsa said sarcastically.

"I know how to treat my lady." Anna grinned.

Elsa quirked a brow at her eyes at her sister's comment, but she couldn't hide her amusement. "Yeah, you do." She shook her head, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
